in the midst of longing
by leavetheforces
Summary: Yoruichi inherits her father's resort and alianates Soi by doing so...Soi on the other hand has not been sitting quietly waiting. AU Chapter 28 is up. Dun dun duuun...it lives!
1. bearable

I own none of the characters of bleach, just my overactive imagination - which is not for sale...

* * *

**Bearable**

In dreams you found that life was at least for those few hours bearable. Running your hands over the smooth surface of the water you stare at the kaleidoscope of brown, green and blue. _How long has it been?_ Memories of when you were still a child – normally easy to ignore flood into you like this river pounds through the mountain, into the ocean.

_Trembling hands glow in the moonlight, illuminating pearl and jet black, her heaving bare breasts, already covered in sweat and streaks of saliva; sweat that you caused._

"_Y-yoruichi…w-we can't…thi…oh…this is wrong…"_

"_Your body seems to like it…"_

_She blushes and turns her head, closing her eyes when your mouth follows the curve of her neck, legs pushing against you restlessly, passion marks are left down your back, your sides as her nails claw into you. At eighteen, you were nervous and hasty; wanting to take in every inch of her, this forbidden fruit…it was exciting to steal her into the darkness, to keep her to yourself…away from the eyes of those who scrutinised you._

After years of silence between the two of you, you decided not to contact her even though you can look at her number by browsing through your directory. She was just another shy girl, living in the shadow of her parents. Your families where close friends since high school, yet there was always slight friction between them…_something unbearable bound them._ Your parents were proud when you announced that you would be honoured to take the reigns from your father when the time was right – taking over this piece of earth…these mountains. _She didn't even look at me…_

"Hey Kisuke…what do you think?"

Blond hair framed a boyish face, eyes almost hidden from sight by the floppy cap he insisted on wearing _all _the time. He stood perfectly still for a few moments before pacing up and down the stream of water, his bare feet curling around pebbles, skinny legs bending, jerking with each step.

"It is a beautiful place…if you feel confident I'll support you, _Miss_ Shihouin."

Grinning while stepping into the cool water he tilts his head back and you can feel your fists clench…and yet it feels like a weight has been taken off your shoulders, you will _try to understand_ you tell yourself, _try to find the beauty_ in this. Your eyes don't leave the water, for in them you can see her eyes clearly.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Ya finally decided eh?"

As if the atmosphere was not enough to almost make her chicken out she knew that if she wanted quality, this was the person to ask for – at almost two meters tall, her wild hair that stuck in certain points and a massive tattoo on her left arm, Soi was sure that even if she tried to back out now…there was no easy way of running. In the few years she had been working at the parlour, she found that for the most part people avoided starting conversations with her _they know what's best for them…unlike some people._

"Y-yeah, I finished the design…"

Eyeing the small woman suspiciously the buxom woman took the presented sheet from the girl…a tribal design that slightly resembled butterfly wings, her eyes widened slightly before her lips pursed together, trying not to find the image too amusing. _So girly…who would have thought…_

"Ya sat for how many hours and this is it? Guess I can expect s'much from a piercer."

"Shut up…I like the design…besides it's my body Kuukaku."

Smiling down at the younger woman Kuukaku took the page and preceded to the computer, handing it to one of the other artists. She motioned for Soi to sit in the offered chair, which she nervously approached. They had met again in college, well when the girl went to college and decided to get her eyebrow pierced. She was even worse back then, timid and bitter, looking like a rag doll someone had tossed to the side of the road. Someone had to do it – someone had to ruffle her feathers and get her to speak, to at least say something… which led her to offering her a part-time job at the parlour. They had been talking for hours about the aftercare and general precautions one should make when undergoing body modification when she had asked the girl if she would like to learn more. Needless to say she was mentally very agile and had no qualms with the actual work, even though some clients were slightly put off by her stoic nature.

"Ya gotta talk to these people Soi, ya can't just let 'em sit there and wet their pants!"

"I have nothing to say to them! If they cannot handle the pain they should not get pierced!"

"Why the hell do you think this business is making money eh? You can't drive people away idiot!"

"I-Im not an idiot! You're one to talk! You…you arrogant woman!"

She remembered the venom that shone in those eyes, an almost demonic expression that captivated her on the spot. When in high school she vaguely remembered the little brat, for she stood out even then – not socializing with just anyone…except for Yoruichi. She knew of their families being close, but in the senior year of their summer, something changed between the two. Soi became evasive and whenever faced with the princess, she refused to make eye contact with her. There was no mystery behind the fact that Yoruichi loved to be around the kid, but the small flicker of sadness that surfaced after that summer left her to doubt the nature of their relationship. When plans of taking over her father's resort in the mountains were made known, Kuukaku pretty much put the pieces together…_what was she thinking?! _She offered her shoulder for the small girl to cry on, but she rarely spoke of the events that happened that summer…she was not a child anymore either and when she had kissed her in a drunken haze one night after work in the nearby bar the tall Shiba did not care anymore. _I'll never break her like that…_Yoruichi called her every once and a while, never directly asking about Soi, but she told her that the girl was doing well, that despite the stoic façade people are not running in the opposite direction and that she is a really hard worker. Yoruichi would sigh and in her mind's eye Kuukaku imagined her face slightly saddened that the girl could forget about her so easy, which was not entirely true of course, but it was not to be made common knowledge. She feared that if Soi knew the princess was still calling her and paying visits to this space she could lose her inadvertently.

"Mmm you're right, how is the placement?"

Looking into the mirror at the purple lines that decorated her upper right thigh, she smiled, timidly at first, but soon enough her expression became more confident. Tilting her head slightly Soi turned to the one side then the other to properly examine the soon-to-be tattoo.

"It will bring out some definition since ya legs are so goddamn scrawny anyhow…"

A playful slap accompanied the smirk as Soi slumped into the chair, pressing down the armrest before placing her hands behind her head and reclining.

"Just hurry up and finish it…I have class in a few hours."

Watching as the needles were being placed inside the metal sheath one after the other before the ink was spaced out onto the cling-wrap protected table. Rubber gloves slid over large bony hands while a plastic cover was being skilfully wrapped around the engine of the machine and tied with a rubber band. Grinning when the girl jumped slightly at the sting of first blood, she taped a paper towel at the bottom of the design.

"Whatever you say…"

* * *

My apologies to a few who actually wanted this out sooner...but as you know, murphy is a bored little brat. 


	2. solace

bear with me on the slow developement...

**

* * *

**

**Solace**

Jogging up the stairs near the entryway of the college, Soi winced when the cling wrap around her thigh pinched her as she moved. Smiling to herself, she adjusted the strap of her sling bag and shoved her hands into her jean pockets while opting for a slower approach up the stairs. The buzzing drowned her sense of pain as it numbed her leg and made her knee twitch involuntarily. _Great…I'm all shaky…_looking down at her hands she sighed, cursing her lack of caffeine and opted for a cigarette (a habit she had started to curse herself for) instead _the café isn't that far…_eyeing her watch suspiciously, Soi took a drag and started walking in the direction of the lower campus.

After the official outline was done, Kuukaku looked up and Soi, seeking reassurance to carry on. Her knuckles where white from clinging onto the sides of the chair and as beautifully striking as the design was, it was painful to see the younger woman in any form of discomfort.

"You okay?"

Chuckling softly, Soi stared up at the ceiling before bringing her focus to Kuukaku; this was the side few people got to see – if any at all. The proud Shiba woman was looking at her with genuine concern, her expression soft and relaxed, almost motherly. It made her laugh when they were alone; that the aggressive attitude could fade away slightly and be replaced with a more playful albeit careful character…it was intriguing to say the least. She did not expect her to be so gentle, for her lips to be that soft and the comforting smell of her skin…the smallest things about the woman fascinated her.

"I'm fine Kuukaku…"

"You sure? I can get you some water…"

Taking a hold of one of the powerful forearms, Soi squeezed it gently before shaking her head and closing her eyes. Kuukaku gave a silly grin, admiring the courage of the girl – especially since she knew that it is no picnic lying still for three hours of burning blood loss.

"I'm gonna move on to the shading 'kay?"

Spraying the cool gel over the slightly swollen skin she smiled when Soi twitched nervously at the touch of the rough texture of the paper towel wiping the rapidly drying blood off of her. _Only for a little while longer…_pins and needles ran down her spine as she drew blood once more.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it…"

_Was it always such a pain in the ass to set up a tent? For the love of…_

"Hey there! What are you up to?"

Looking up to find a young woman slightly resembling Kuukaku staring down at her Yoruichi almost catapulted herself into the material of the nylon tent. She sat in silence, watching the girl reach over her to look at the instruction manual and frown slightly before peering over the booklet with a curious pair of large brown eyes.

"Camping?"

"Uh-uhm…yeah."

Rubbing the back of her head slightly with a dirt-covered palm, she had to smile, despite her effort to remain calm.

"I don't know this manufacturer at all…normally it's very simple."

Staring blankly at the rods disconnecting as she stood, Yoruichi looked up at the girl to find her trying very hard to hold back on laughing out loud at her clumsiness. Skilfully, while giggling she took the interlocking rods and connected them in a matter of seconds, folding them in and around the loops of the tent.

"That should do it oh, I'm Tatsuki by the way, Tatsuki Arisawa."

Dusting off her hands on her jeans the girl offered her palm grinning, which she took hesitantly at first, until she recognised the uniform.

"Shihioin Yoruichi…do you work here?"

She froze at the name, but despite obvious discomfort continued to speak while shoving a hand into a jean pocket.

"Y-yes, I'm a hiking guide…and assistant to the researcher on the opposite side of the lake…"

"…Aizen Souske right?"

"Y-yes."

Eyes narrowing in comprehension, Yoruichi smiled despite the fact that _he_ had tried to buy this land off of her father _for research…I wonder…what happened…this isn't the girl he had with him that time. Just how long has it been? _She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the girl's voice its rugged sound snapping her back to reality.

"Don't you have a room you can use? I-I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but it's kinda dangerous out here…"

Smiling as politely as possible, Yoruichi placed one hand on her hip in mock defence.

"I'm a big girl…why? You want to join me? I only have one sleeping bag though..."

Her face turning a bright pink the young woman averted her eyes and took a deep breath, mumbling something inaudible. She was about to speak when a mop of bright red hair came into vision and her facial expression turned into a cringe.

"Goddamn it Tatsuki! I have sandals on! How am I…oh a friend?" The boisterous girl came to a sudden halt as she adjusted her glasses and eyed the Shihoin princess thoughtfully, a sly grin creeping across her face.

-----------------------------------------------------

Leaning idly against the wall, Soi slowly slid down to rest on the brick inlay of the campus coffee shop, she had to admit, mid-morning class was wearing her out. _It's only the first semester…_She watched as other students walked past her in a blurry mass, some waving at her and others trying to avoid stepping on her feet while rushing for a fresh cup of coffee before class.

"Miss Fong?"

Lifting her head to meet he gaze of the blurry object addressing her, Soi squinted into the harsh sunlight. Slowly the image became clear…placid eyes and a large braid flowing behind the petite frame of the anatomy lecturer, Unohana Retsu.

"Morning ma-ouch! "

The small cup's hot contents spilled over the back of her hand, stinging the skin slightly, leaving it a light shade of pink. Before she could recover form the shock however, two gentle hands had cupped the damaged skin and started wiping it gently with a wet wipe.

"You should be more careful…that could have been quite a nasty burn."

"Th-thank you."

"I was impressed by your report on cytology…very insightful."

Wanting to snap out of the comfortable position of holding hands, Soi shook her head slightly before meeting the steady gaze of the normally quiet lecturer.

"Of course, I would have liked for you to venture into gross anatomy, but…"

She seemed to be distracted for a second, finally letting go of Soi's hands and giving someone who had caught her attention a small wave. The person in question rounded the small table to her left on the patio and neatly placed a cup into those small cool hands, who took it smilingly.

"…well, if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me or my assistant."

At almost two meters tall Unohana's 'assistant' reminded Soi of old folk tales of giants living in castles up above the clouds for the briefest of seconds – that is, until she spoke.

"H-h-hey…you're S-soi right?"

Slightly confused by the stuttering statuesque girl, Soi squinted and tilted her head to the side to take in the full length of her. She was built like a roman gladiator, her broad shoulders and massive bone structure accompanied a strong face and even stronger eye browns framed surprisingly docile eyes - trying to remember the girl's name, she found she pulled a total blank.

"Yes…and your name…"

Her eyes lit up and she practically bowed as the words hushed across her lips, a stay strand of hair falling into her face, revealing two beads at the end of it.

"O-oh Isane…nice to meet you."

Soi smiled, despite herself…thinking back she must have given the same impression to _her_…as quickly as the memory of the tanned beauty entered her mind, she erased it physically, by rising from her sitting position, cringing slightly at the throbbing of her thigh.

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *


	3. talks at midnight

slight adult situation present, but nothing worth changing the rating for (which will most likely be happening at a later stage).

just a friendly warning if it makes you uncomfortable...

* * *

**Talks at midnight**

After the initial embarrassment had subsided, Soi sat in stupefied silence for a while before she became aware of a vibrating sensation in her left front jean pocket. Her cell phone had been ringing through the whole episode and she hadn't even noticed it, or to put it bluntly, she was watching the interaction between the two women as they walked away, looking at Isane's expression of satisfaction when Unohana had reached sideways gracefully and swept the stray piece of hair behind her ear _so obvious…God it's broad daylight…_

"H-hello?"

"I was starting to think you lost the damn thing…how's yer leg feelin'?"

Smiling at the sound of Kuukaku's voice, Soi fiddled with the laces of a shoe, trying not to show too much emotion.

"It's throbbing a bit…my hand feels worse though."

She could not however see Kuukaku drop one of the sterilized clamps she just took out of the autoclave machine in mild panic…much to the irritation of Ganju, who had been waiting for the instrument all the while. Mumbling curses under his breath he snuck a look at his older sister and when he felt it was safe, that she would not notice, he flipped the bird at her – which was met with a crashing fist against his head, startling one of the customers. Kuukaku smiled at the muscular man, in well, an intimidating way and when he nervously smiled back she shoved the huddling form of Ganju into the desk where the sterilizing equipment stood and moved in behind the silence of her tattoo booth.

"What happened?"

Soi cringed slightly as the noise on the other side of the line subsided and the concerned tone in the other woman's voice was made evident.

"N-nothing really, I just spilled some coffee over it…"

"I hope you rinsed it in cold water right afterwards…you did right?"

"Kuukaku! You have a customer!"

Peering past the screen the normally composed Shiba almost dropped the small phone on the spot…_when…why…_Yoruichi was standing at the counter smiling and waving at her, at which Ganju let her past the small dividing door. She was gorgeous, her hair had grown longer, just like way back when they were just kids, it made her look mature and earthy – like a goddess. Her golden eyes shimmered with excitement as she slipped past Kuukaku and shut the curtain of the booth, much to the distaste of a few watching the interaction between the two. Soi's voice sounded distant, almost inaudible over the blood pulsing in her ears.

"Hey…don't worry about me…I took care of it…oh shit…I'm going to be late for class! Talk later okay?"

She was faintly aware of uttering the affirmative, but with those curious and intense eyes burning into her skull, she was distracted to say the least. Yoruichi's hand came round her own and slid the phone shut, disconnecting the call.

"Been a long time eh?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Soi tossed in her sleep, punching Kuukaku's arm before curling up against it, as if offering apology. Opening one eye to peer at the sleeping form the Shiba woman shifted herself as quietly as possible to the edge of the bed, before shuffling the covers back to the smaller woman. She had been having these restless nights more often now - normally the strange sleeping habits of the girl would not bother her, but _she had to come back now…Soi could have been there for god sakes! _Not bothering to switch on the light of the bathroom, Kuukaku moved to the large sink and turned the faucet. _I'm just nervous, that's all. _Scooping a handful of the icy liquid into her palms she splashed her face and looked up into large mirror, her eyes were wide and filled with panic.

"Get a grip, get a grip…" _do it for her you idiot…_

Turning the surging water to a halt, she resisted the urge to punch through the thin reflective material that showed her too much. _Soi would be upset "Seven years bad luck Kuukaku! Have you lost your mind?!" _She smiled to herself and pressed her face into a towel, gently wiping the moisture from it before walking through the conjoined room and into the bedroom. Slipping back between the sheets, she stretched and placed her hands behind her head, closing her eyes while listening to the even breathing of her lover. She was just drifting off to sleep, when the girl spoke.

"Mmm…bed was cold without you…"

Tensing at the touch of Soi's hand caressing her navel, tracing the grooves inside slowly with her index finger, she shivered when the girl pressed her body against her the sound of cling-wrap moving with her leg as she wrapped it around and over a knee.

"…did I wake you?"

"No…but I know a little something…that can help you sleep…"

Hands traveled the length of her ribcage, over the skimpy tank top that she loved to sleep in, raking nails making her gasp and arch into the touch; the hair at the back of her neck rising when the smooth skin of the girl's legs brushed over her own, Soi's body moved over her in a fluid motion. Resisting the urge to take a hold of the girl's firm backside, Kuukaku lay perfectly still, watching as her mouth made its way onto the seam of the black top, taking it between her teeth she tugged it upward with smiling eyes...

"Do you want to keep your clothes on?"

"What about your hand? It still hurts doesn't it?"

She knew she had said the wrong thing, or maybe not, for when Soi's normally placid features turned into its predatory gaze she felt her sense of arousal increase. The girl's intensity in the bedroom was not something she had expected, but she did enjoy the mutual aggression between them. Soi was testing her, licking her exposed midriff while maintaining eye contact, this was all a game to her – a game to see who will give into the pleasure first. Kuukaku took a deep breath, deciding to see just how far the girl can push her tonight and besides, it would take her mind off of things. Smiling as she sat up to remove her shirt, Kuukaku tugged at it roughly and flung it onto the floor, reaching out to Soi to rid her of the unnecessary items of clothing. The younger woman complied by straddling her hips, being careful not to let their bodies have too much contact...for it would weaken her resistance.

Hypnotized by the glow of Soi's skin in the dim light she let her hands travel the length of her sides, brushing over the skin gently while her thumbs traced a line up the center of her body, dipping into her navel, her abdomen and finally reaching her small, but pert breasts. Kneading them gently she smiled when the girl said her name, wanton and full of passion.

"K-Kuukaku…"

The sound made her shiver as she intensified her grip and brought her thumbs to add to the friction, closing her eyes she listened to Soi's breathing become unsteady as the stimulation began to take a hold of her better judgment.

"_You've been quiet lately…I was worried about you."_

"_I don't need you to worry about me…"_

_Fire burned inside her as she felt a palm on her stomach, fingers tracing small patterns above the hem of her baggy jeans._

"_Stop it…"_

The ministrations stopped and confused, Soi looked down at the form of her lover who was looking at her like she had never clearly seen her before – until now.

"Kuukaku where are you?"

"Huh?" _did I just…no…_

"I-I have t-to go to the bathroom…" At which she lifted the smaller woman off of her with one swift movement, her face stunned...as she watched the tall Shiba stumble out of the room in a very uncharacteristic way, while running a hand through her thick black hair.

_Sorry Soi..._

* * *


	4. talks at midnight pt2

okay...the next two chapters are going to be a bit fast paced, but to compensate I posted this one nice and early.

_mumbles under breath_ and this time it contains lime...

* * *

"You've been quiet lately…I was worried about you."

"I don't need you to worry about me…" _Yoruichi_

Fire burned inside her as she felt a palm on her stomach, fingers tracing small patterns above the hem of her baggy jeans.

"Stop it…"

The tanned beauty slinked even closer to her, placing her palms now on her sides she leaned into her, breasts brushing against her own. She could feel herself twitch at the contact, feel herself growing moist when the knowledge of one reckless night flooded her mind. _I have Soi_ she pushed the image out of mind, struggling to keep focused those slender fingers found their way onto her rear.

"I said…get off."

Pushing the smaller frame off of her, Kuukaku sneered at her, her expression tense, an eyebrow twitching.

"When did you get here?"

She smiled before curling into the large chair, very much like a cat, her eyes seeming unfocussed and a faint smell that Kuukaku could not quite place clinging to her. _Kinda smells like…sake?_

"Yoruichi…are you…drunk?"

Smiling wide and far from innocent the knowledge of her intoxication now shared between them, Yoruichi edged down in the seat

"Hmm…a little…wanna have some fun? You really shouldn't wear tops like those…its soooo distracting."

Her legs hooked around the backs of knees and pulled her towards the slouching form, still oblivious to the obvious irritation on the Shiba woman's face.

"Go sleep it off will ya? Jeesus."

Pouting, Yoruichi loosened her grip and watched as Kuukaku smiled with that hint of anger in her eyes – some things never changed.

"You sure became a stiff…"

"Yeah, now let's go get you sobered up…"

_-------------------------------------------------_

As soon as Kuukaku had removed herself from the comfort of their bed and stormed into the bathroom, she turned back, grabbing a hold of the other woman's arms and pushed her back against the soft cushions. Her head was spinning with the sudden bolt of lust and shock of the invading image of the one person she did _not_ want to think of the one person who was a threat to their relationship. Mashing her mouth against the smaller girl's she crawled over the petite frame and pinned Soi's hands above her head. Soi on the other hand was more than just a little confused by the sudden behavior _not in the mood for teasing? _Loosening her grip she steadied herself by placing them on either side of Soi's head, staring at the girl beneath her. Slowly Soi reached up to run a hand through the thick mesh of dark hair, reveling in the smoothness of it, despite its spiky appearance.

"Soi…"

"I know it's been a while…are you tense?"

True enough, they haven't been intimate for a while…with Soi taking extra classes to better her already high score and business at the parlor booming, they had fallen into a routine of quick compensation for the usual intimacy they shared; where they once would spend weekends lazing in the bedroom, ignoring the world outside for a few hours. Soi closed her eyes and curled closer to the woman when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders – an invitation for her to move into the embrace. Kuukaku drew a deep breath when she felt the heat radiating off of the girls skin, their breasts brushing over each other's gently, Soi's hands had begun to travel the length of her back, fingertips running into and over the curve of muscle and bone…as if memorizing every line it created. The tall woman's breathing became unsteady and Soi knew that despite her irrational behavior earlier, she was still turned on…the evidence in her trembling hands as they intensified their grip on her shoulders.

"Are ya testing me again?"

Laughing softly she gasped when she felt the taller woman run a finger up along the inside of her left thigh, stopping above the mound before tapping lightly against the flesh which send a bolt of lust through the younger woman, causing her to moan loudly with her eyes shut tightly. _Oh god _Licking Soi's jaw line roughly Kuukaku stopped at her ear and nibbled the lobe before whispering, her cheek pressed firmly against the girl's own, smiling as she felt Soi's breath hitch in her throat.

"Tell me…what you want…me…to do…"

Her knees were trembling in anticipation - the throbbing in her center making her twitch. Kuukaku knew this of course, for she had started rubbing the sides of her outer lips with two of her fingers, already swollen by lust, pressing teasingly against the soft folds when Soi became too comfortable. The girl squirmed underneath her touch, hissing every time she felt the digits trail up against the slight stubble.

"…I'm waiting…"

The constant touching and erotic tone in her lover's voice was almost enough to drive her over the edge, her body hungry for more, Soi looked at Kuukaku with pleading eyes and moved her legs to fully expose herself before biting down with brutal force into the curve of the other woman's neck.

"…please…"

Soi clawed into the flesh of Kuukaku's back, her fingers struggling to get a firm hold on muscle as she shifted herself over the girl, Soi's mouth still sucking the now burning flesh of her neck. _Impatient tonight…_pushing, tangling their limbs together Kuukaku slowly removed herself from Soi's grip and grabbed a hold of the smaller girl's breasts once more molding them in her hands with a subtle firmness. The girl's body was pulsing at the faintest touch; fingers whispering over the hard nubs, betraying her need, dancing softly down to the flat of her stomach, dipping into the folds of rib and muscle. She twisted and curled against the torturing appendages, which gave her so much, and yet not quite satisfaction. Soi never thought of herself to have a begging nature, but the woman knew her weaknesses and from the start could awaken this excitement in her.

"…Oh…Kuu…Kuukaku please…"

She was shaking visibly now, her body shuddering even without touching her, the Shiba woman wished for a moment that she could let the girl see herself, to be able to look at her body writhing like this in pure lust and anticipation. She halted her ministrations, forcing the girl to look her in the eye as small pearl hands ran up her arms, holding her there. Her silver orbs had turned a deep charcoal and her lids were half-shut, her mouth open as her breath washed over the taller woman's face. She held the girl's gaze for a while, feeling herself getting lost in the hunger displayed in them – a hunger only she could satisfy. Pressing her body firmly against the girl's she kissed her without holding back, drawing blood into her mouth when Soi bit her lip in surprise. Her nipples were painfully hard and the smoothness of Soi's skin was driving her insane, making her press harder against the girl, her own body wanting to surrender to the sweetness.

The once slow and passionate kisses became exchanges of teeth and tongue, Kuukaku biting down hard on the petite woman's lower lip, her eyes smiling mischievously at the older of the two. It was too late to turn back, both of them were too filled with the urgency to reach release and seeing this, Soi anchored a leg around Kuukaku's hip the back of her knee pressing against the woman's rear and grinding their sexes together. The intense friction was too much for the Shiba, curling her hands into fists, she punched with one at the mattress, grabbing a handful of bedding as she did so. Soi was struggling to breathe, growling sounds escaping her lips as she clung onto her lover's frame, her legs beginning to shake from the pressure of the Shiba woman's weight shifting over her own _deep breaths, deep…_she didn't want this feeling to stop, this elated sense of being, her body feeling like it was being taken apart piece by piece, but her muscle's clamped, seemingly crushing her lungs and robbing her of sight as both her legs kept Kuukaku against her warmth, shuddering when she felt the other woman surrendering only a few seconds after her.

She could feel Kuukaku's grip relax, panting softly and cursing under her breath as she managed with great strength to untangle herself from Soi and flop down onto her back, her breathing returning slowly to its beautiful deep hum. Kissing the curve of the Shiba woman's neck Soi wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled against her. Kuukaku had to laugh despite herself _getting worked up over nothing…_

* * *


	5. confusion at dawn

Well it's cheesy...but I'm a soppy person...so in the name of all things soppy - the Valentines Day delivery has arrived!

* * *

"Do we have to go through this again?"

Green clashed with gold in the lazy hues of dawn coffee was an excuse a façade _we're not going to go through all that are we Yoruichi? Arguing about the cigarette smoke, its not like I can eat them..._ The tanner of the two reached forward, taking her cup in her hands opting for the less acidic milky hot chocolate instead. Slurping while staring at the taller of the two she watched in amusement as Kuukaku shifted rubbing the back of her neck while stifling a yawn. There was a rather large bruise above her collarbone and Youruichi knew very well what it was from, but the thing bothering her was _with who?_

"Looks like you had your share of fun last night."

Grinning while tracing the top of her mug with her index finger she found herself feeling a slight pang of jealousy at that the woman did not seem to be affected by the statement at all, only stifling yawns and sipping the black coffee she always had at the start of her day.

"Oi Kuukaku…its Valentines Day…why do you think I invited you for coffee? I could just have stayed in bed with the quality of company you are today." _That got her attention_

The proud Shiba peered at her companion through one eye and smirked, she had been invited for coffee mainly because she knew how easily depressed the woman got if she was ignored on important days like these and the obvious lack of a special person coupled with the panic in her voice drove her here.

"Because you're a spoiled brat…and you'd yak at me for not meetin' up with ya if I didn't."

Yoruichi broke into her lopsided grin while taking a hold of one of Kuukaku's hands, squeezing it gently before leaning back into the couch. She called her in a fit of confusion, not daring to explain that she had been having nightmares, no not nightmares as such, but dreams about Soi such vivid dreams where she was chasing after her only to end up losing sight of her before her hand could catch her.

---------------------------------------------------

Before she had realized whom she was calling a gruff sleepy voice had responded _another woman?_

"Shiba residence…I mean…phone…"

"Is Kuukaku in?"

There was a grunting noise and a soft rustling of sheets before she heard Kuukaku curse softly, sighing before speaking.

"Y-yeah?"

"Kuukaku…please…"

---------------------------------------------------

And now, in the soft glow of the morning sun sitting next to each other on the large couch outside on the balcony in mirrored cross-legged poses the large wooden coffee table decorated with magazines and admin papers to be signed off and delivered; Kuukaku dressed in mud colored utility pants and a tight fitting dusty pink shirt – _quite a peculiar combination, she must have run out of the house after grabbing the near best clothing she could find._

"Was it that husky voiced girl who answered your phone this morning who did that to you?"

Pointing at the rather large mark that was decorating the space between the woman's left collarbone and neck _was that a blush?_ Kuukaku flushed a bright pink and turned her head, deciding that the sky would be better company for the few seconds it would take to reverse the blood flow problem to her neck and cheeks. Yoruichi on the other hand was enjoying this strange awkwardness displayed by the normally collected Shiba to let it slide – placing her cup down with eerie finesse, she sat up on her knees and in a swift movement placed herself in the woman's lap. Kuukaku's eyes widened when she felt the heat of the dark skinned woman's arms around her neck the material of her pants bunching up around her groin as Yoruichi pressed herself against her. Her stomach was quivering the smell coming off of the darker woman making her nose twitch _still the same…that cinnamon…scent._

"Do I have to give you one before you answer me?"

"No…and I don't need to answer you."

Still averting those golden orbs she shivered when fingertips ran up the ridges of her back, lips brushing lightly over the lobe of her ear, whispering flickers of electricity down her spine. Her hands were moving of their own will, pulling the woman tighter against her.

"Y-yoruichi…I-I can't do thi-"

Lips were moving, pushing and molding against her own the soft warmth of that ruby tongue driving her to the brink of resistance as it was exploring her mouth, rolling over and around her own. She moaned despite the feeble resistance her mind was putting up, knowing there was always a part of her who wanted to surrender to this...sober and wanting.

"Yoruichi…oh, my apologies."

There was a small thud and in the confusion Kuukaku had pushed the dark beauty onto the table, sending some of the papers to the floor in a flutter of haste.

"Damn it Kisuke! I told you to knock…ow."

Kuukaku had stood up and walked towards the railing of the balcony, lighting a cigarette in the attempt to hide her obvious embarrassment, something that she normally did not have to face. _Fuck it…_

---------------------------------------------------

Cursing under her breath Kuukaku placed the key into the door, unlocking it slowly and reaching down to pick up the wine she had bought on her way back, _I'm going to kill that woman one of these days…god damn it! _she was pulled from her train of thought when the door opened in front of her, Soi leaning against the wooden frame in one of her old sleep shirts with a smirk on her face. She smiled back, feeling her chest tighten and her fingers fumbling clumsily as she presented the younger of the two with the fresh roses she had to beg for at the florist. _Thank god they had her favorite _grinning as she watched Soi taking the orange and red stained flowers.

She blushed furiously before wrapping one arm around the tall Shiba and rested her head against her shoulder when the taller of the two kissed her temples, whispering gently into the girl's ear before enveloping her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Happy Valentines Soi."

* * *


	6. tell a fable

_Well…I have no real reason for being late with this chapter except that I had to go pick a very vital organ up out of the dirt after it has be stomped on and such…but alas. Hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_For FS you nagging person you…

* * *

_

Kuukaku watched the rain fall and seep down onto the large windows of the kitchen, she had been standing in one place for quite some time not sure of what it was she was in here for, what she wanted to do or get in the first place. The smoke of her cigarette curled and whipped past her eyes, stinging them, but she could not bring herself to move. It all had happened so fast…within one week everything just…she heard shuffling footsteps behind her, the warmth of arms around her waist and lips on her neck and shoulders…palms running over her sides in a haunting fashion.

"You gonna to make us some coffee?"

The warmth pulled her back into cognizance and the two cups in front of her, smiling as she felt teeth tug gently at the skin of her back accompanied by the warm wetness of that clever tongue making her squirm slightly.

"Yeah, in a minute…had a good jog?"

Smiling while scratching the back of her head lightly Soi cocked her head to the side and rummaged through the pockets of her sweatpants, producing an almost translucent stone.

"Not really a jog, more like a stroll…thought you might like to add that to your collection."

Placing a kiss on the bridge of the Shiba woman's nose Soi leaned into her and took in the smell of sleep still clinging to her, of tobacco and soap used to rid her of her sleepy face, realizing suddenly that her own scent might not be as pleasing as the others.

"Do I smell bad?"

Chuckling softly Kuukaku scooted her into her arms and lifted her off the ground into a gentle embrace before pressing her forehead against the younger of the two's.

"Is that you? Well…how bout we take a bath eh?"

Winking before capturing Soi's lips she felt the other giggle as she took a firm hold of her rear and pulled her against her, carrying her towards the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------

In the absence of Kuukaku, Soi had awakened early and decided to relieve some pent up frustration with her current exam papers _such a bunch of shit just for narcotics…_the cool breeze outside calmed her slightly when the steady rhythym of her feet pounding on the tarmac took over her train of thought. She had become accustomed to these early morning jogs, seeing it as part of her daily routine, something she had to do in order to start the day. _Wonder if she'll be at the park already? _She had been meeting up with one of the local residence for a while now, taking the less friendly route through the gardens and up the side of the mountain the outskirts of the city forming a part of the sloped terrain. Smiling when she saw the head of spiky hair clearly visible in the lazy morning sun like a guiding light in the haze.

"Tatsuki!"

Her head moved, jerking up at the sound of her name and of someone skimming over the loose gravel, her breath coming out in puffs of air as the image of her freshly made jogging companion coming into sight.

"Hey."

Stifling a yawn the athletic girl stretched and smiled at the sight of Soi through tired eyes.

"You don't look too good this morning…"

In truth Tastuki was suffering slightly – ever since the new owner and manager stepped in there has been parties none stop. She was slightly terrified of the woman in all honesty...who seemed to be, unlike her father very free spirited about her staff joining in on the alcohol abuse. She didn't drink much herself she had noticed, but she instigated many of the drinking games to the bitterness of its victims. _Wonder how Chizuru is doing this morning…will she be able to approach the kitchen? I'll take her some tomato juice a bit later on._

"Hehe…my new boss is kinda…how should I put this? Free spirited."

Soi laughed at the confused facial expression the other girl gave her at her own explanation of the woman she feared would turn them all bankrupt with her extravagant behavior…or kill them though alcohol poisoning.

"Sounds like quite the charmer…"

Tapping Soi playfully on the shoulder they started walking through the open field of grass towards the winding path leading them over the southern ridge of the mountain. The breeze was gentle as the sun started to shine thought the branches in small slivers of heat, awakening the small birds and insects, which lay nestled in the thick branches overhead. The proceeded in silence for quite some time, until Tatsuki spoke, curiosity getting the better of her.

"…so how are things with Kuukaku?"

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her track pants, Tatsuki tried not to look at the shorter woman since she knew how sensitive issues such as these were to her. _Blushing like that…does she even realize who it is she is with? _Soi sighed after a few minutes of quite brisk walking and slowed her pace, admiring the view of the changing scenery surrounding them.

"We're good…although…"

Tatsuki shot her a worried look, not quite knowing if she should pry or continue walking in an uneffected manner. She had heard many stories of the Shiba woman's escapades before she settled into probably the most unconventional relationship anyone would have thought to happen; how she use to have parties at the old house that no one dared speak of the next day and her habit of flirting outrageously with…with…her now current boss. _God, does she know all this?_ Try as she might, her eyes were now fully focused on the dark eyed beauty whose face was still stuck in a slightly confused expression.

"…although…what?"

"It's probably nothing serious…she was just acting a bit distant the other day."

Tatsuki stopped in her tracks mainly from the slight cramp she was experiencing in her left hamstring, but also because of the revelation that just entered her mind. _Last Wednesday...I swear I saw her walking out of the resort..._

"When did she act strange?"

Turning to face the slumping figure, Soi approached her while contemplating the question. She rubbed her palms over each other in an attempt to build some warmth between them, which resulted in the opposite effect, leaving her fingertips freezing and her palms burning from the friction.

"Oh it was in last week I think Monday…was nothing serious, I did ask…"

Not quite satisfied with the answer, Tatsuki looked up to inspect the facial features of the other woman, she knew that Soi was a very competitive and proud person, very much like herself and that she would suffer tragically should any emotional turmoil come her way, but her face was placid and her eyes slightly worried, pointing in the vicinity of the aching thigh.

"…you know you can talk to me if you need to…"

Nodding Soi pointed with one finger at the now seemingly mobile leg and smiled, Tatsuki however, needed to drive the point home, stopping only a few inches from the other while squarely looking her in the eye.

"I mean it…anything at all."

* * *


	7. scarlet and amber

...and then another chapter found its way...here...hope you enjoy

* * *

"W-well…there is one thing…"

Tatsuki stiffened slightly as the Chinese girl shoved her hands into her pockets and stared off into the distance, her face had yet again turned a shade of pink, but whether it was from the cold or from embarrassment Tatsuki was not sure. There was a deep look of concentration on her face, something between contemplation and realization, her voice though, did not sound as confident as her expression was.

"…it's kind of personal…but do you and…a-and Chizuru…you know…every night?"

Instantly blushing a deep scarlet while the depth of the question hit the athletic girl, she shifted her gaze to her shoes _I'll need to buy a new pair soon._ Her darting eyes met the equally shy and inquisitive gaze of the older woman the urge to laugh building at the innocent stare she was receiving.

"U-uhm, n-not really no, but then again Chizuru has a slight problem..."

As soon as she had uttered the words she wished she could swallow them whole, reverse the process and chew them in little bite-sized portions until her sanity came back to her.

"P-problem? You mean..."

"I-I'd rather...not talk about...that."

For a few moments they stood transfixed, mirroring each other in equally awkward poses, before Tatsuki sighed and smiled down at the shorter of the two.

"Chizuru...well, she likes to be physical, doesn't say much, but she does things...little things and sometimes, unnecessary things...to show me that she's there...if Kuukaku is being tense there might be something bothering her - either at work or something she needs to work out on her own...sorry, I'm not making much sense."

Laughing nervously, Tatsuki kicked a stone away from under her foot over the edge of the pathway and into the grass.

"No...I think you're right..."

Laughing at the awkwardness, Soi turned and started walking again leaving Tatsuki to follow in suit.

---------------------------------------------

"Oh shit..."

Flinging off the bed sheets at the sound of a door shutting, Yoruichi catapulted herself into her jeans, which were slightly damp and cold from lying abandoned on the floor. She was not sure what room she ended up in, but the one thing she was certain of is that she was not suppose to be here. It had become a reflex - the instant burst of adrenaline taking over as she observed the environment _this is...this is...the tattoo parlor? Did I fall asleep...again?_

"Oi! Yoruichi!"

The sound of Kuukaku's rugged voice pierced her ears while she listened to the heavy clunk of boots across the tiled floor that echoed through the empty building. Pulling back the curtain of the private booth, reserved for customers who are too shy to bear parts of them selves in the public area, she stared down at the obviously tired dark skinned woman. Kuukaku had come here on a whim - and would not have gone to the parlor if it was not for Ganju calling her and telling her that she should go and please remove the last customer herself, who had fallen asleep after the touch-up of the tattoo on her left leg and rear.

"H-hey...I passed out...again."

"Yeah ya did...I'm lockin' up...c'mon."

---------------------------------------------

Soi had been drifting in and out of sleep for the last half an hour, not quite sure if she should skip the next lecture or not, since anatomy had been quite strenuous the last few minutes.

"...and that will be all for today, remember your modules on gross anatomy for tomorrow. Miss Fong...could I have a word with you?"

Snapping her head from her arms, Soi stared down at the woman who seemed so much like a mother to all of them, nodding slightly before exiting her desk as the other students departed down the lecture hall slowly.

"You seem distracted...is there something you would like to talk about?"

"No. I mean...I'm just a bit tired...that's all."

The piercing gaze she received made Soi shy away, to turn her attention to Isane who was sorting papers on the large desk behind the woman _it's my own problem...not yours._

"Very well, but try not to fall asleep in class or I'll have you lead a discussion."

Skipping the next lecture, Soi stumbled through the front door of her small apartment, flicking on the lights and placed the sling bag against the couch before opening it to look for the notes she wanted to go over, only to remember that she had left them at work. She had been planning to go over them before heading over to Kuukaku and have some coffee. The Shiba woman was not in favor of her spending the up and coming month away from her in her own apartment, but she needed to put the focus back where it belonged - her studies. _would've been nice to hold onto her now...maybe she's still at the parlor. _Kicking off the leather sandals she reached into the closet for a fresh pair of socks and slipped on her sneakers, grabbing an apple to still her hunger while taking the train to her destination.

The cool night air curled around her in slow spirals, circling her ribs and thighs, hugging the fabric surrounding her tired body. She was vaguely aware of the stares of passers by _I probably look like hell...should've slept a bit..._the neon lights stung her eyes as she rounded the grey corner of the large building one block away from her destination, fragrant smells of grilled chicken and spice filling her nostrils as she took a drag from her cigarette. Suddenly her hasty stroll came to a halt - a familiar scent pulled her from her mental hum, a scent she had been denied for so long. Her chest tightened, her palms sweating while her mind tried to place the smell...swallowing, Soi turned and looked at the hand which had caught her arm in the process, it's warmth spreading rapidly up her neck and down her spine. The slender fingers which where gently wrapped around her skin, it's contrast eerily familiar as well, the smell of cinnamon which had drifted towards her...in its potency she had lost the edge to her voice as she was met with glowing amber eyes, the cigarette she had in her free hand tumbling onto the cold tar - long forgotten.

"Y-yoruichi."

* * *


	8. spring and rebirth

Thank you for waiting so patiently...here follows the next chapter for your enjoyment (or lack thereof)

* * *

Her body curls into your touch, supple and sweet smelling like the spring blooms that surround the brook you are now staring at. Your father always pushed you to understand the beauty in things, after all he had wanted a son to take over the business and you think for a while that it might not be such a bad idea to test this theory with the shy albeit determined girl in front of you. The yukata she is wearing compliments the rich dark texture of her hair and eyes, making the dark gray garment seem like an extension of her own body's flowing shadows. She's fidgeting with the hem of her obi and you realize that she is just as uncomfortable in the attire you are forced to wear when your parents have one of their seemingly increasing gatherings. _Not that it bothers me..._

"Soi?"

Her head snaps back, eyes staring innocently at you even though there is a slight blush on her cheeks; your hand feels warm against the surprisingly firm muscle of her arm. She lowers her head slightly, exposing the creamy neck you have been burning into your mind since you have been asked to accompany her around the estate and besides, it gave you time to talk to her without having anyone disturb you to ask if you wanted tea or edibles. The first time you met her she was still a child as you were, running around in the mud with her hair askew in the summer breeze, but those intense orbs of silver seemed to haunt you and through out high school, now in your senior year you had longed for these quiet meetings, for her to be alone with you.

"Y-yoruichi, do you think...do you think my father is mad about something?"

"I don't think so...they just want to talk business, that's all."

* * *

It was true that this feeling of elation and lust did not develop over night, but of all the riches and easily reachable objects, she has been the most difficult to snare. It thrilled you when Kuukaku's stubborn prideful self fell silent and watched the girl, a girl most would not even notice in a crowd of people, let alone wish to speak to. Motivating you even more, even when you threw punches at the dark haired thunderous woman in frustration or pent up sexual tension she seemed to create so effortlessly, especially since she had become the envy of most of her peers, her bust being developed to an almost unbelievable size, snapping your head back up from the line of vision when the girl spoke you sighed softly.

"She'll be a looker when she's older Yoruichi."

The Shiba leaned back against the railing of the wall near the exit of the gym, it was after all a very comfy spot to relax and watch the fellow students in the silence of the shade that the large roof provided. No one disturbed the girl mainly because of her short temper, feeling that it could cause no harm having her relax in such an open area.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking...like she'll have you..."

She spits out some of her coffee and leers at you, smiling when the younger girl turns her attention to the sound before wiping a few stray drops away with the back of her hand. Soi blushes and turns her attention back to her lunch, taking small meticulous bites _probably makes it herself, not that it looks bad, it just a bit rushed._

"I'll have her before you, you know."

It makes you laugh, laugh so hard that you have to steady yourself against the cool surface while closing your eyes at the thought of the two of them in some awkward embrace.

"S-she'll never fall for your dirty mouth, sorry Kuukaku, but I think you stand a better chance with Matsumoto if you care to replace Gin."

She slaps her palm down on your left arm, of course it stings, but her expression is priceless, worth every painful second of the burn.

"Oh go fuck yourself, your royal highness."

She laughs then, but her eyes are focused, dangerous in their intensity as she looks at the sky and smiles an all too knowing smile.

* * *

She smiles, that soft gentle curling of lips upward that speaks of trust and intent. You hand envelopes itself around her small pale digits, it is unexpected and she stiffens slightly, that tell-tale blush now creeping up and under the skin of her neck while the soft curls of dark freshly washed hair seem to rise slightly. Curiosity has gotten the better of you and before you even realize what has happened you have leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck _so sweet and warm. _

"O-oh...Y-yoruichi, wh-what..."

She does not retaliate and if she was trying to put up some semblance of resistance it was weakly displayed while your mouth explores the side of her face, her ear and settles on the delicious and now furiously beating pulse-point.

"I know you want this too…"

Her hands grasp yours as she pulls you against her trembling frame, the friction against your breasts and groin only adding to the burning sensation of her skin in your mouth.

"S-someone will find us here."

"So you're not denying you want me then?"

Her grip intensifies as she arches against you, rubbing her rear against your hips suggestively, wanting. She is as impatient as you are, but you are young and although you hate to admit it, scared at the prospect of taking her fully.

"N-no."

* * *

"Y-yoruichi." _It can't be…impossible…she's not... _

"Hey there…been a while eh, Soi Fon?"

Her arm is more toned than you remember and even in the dim streetlight her beauty is blinding, oblivious to the night sky. She pulls her arm from your grip and for a moment you think that she might embrace you as she lifts her hand. You blink and the sting spreading across your cheek makes you vision blur slightly, tears forming at the heat that is now rapidly moving over your face. There is silence and you watch her frame disappear into the darkened night before bringing a hand to your already slightly swollen face.

"Still as feisty as ever eh?"

* * *


	9. the compassion of darkness

Well, between the deadlines and such I bring you the next chapter...hope you'll enjoy :D

* * *

_No, not possible. _The sole point of concentration had been the path her feet were following in semi-slumber, to reach out for warmth, for the soft haven of skin and the clinging aroma of tobacco – a bit of sanity in the maelstrom of due papers and hours of endless studying.

"Always…never…why now…damn you!"

Shaking her head violently from side to side, Soi marched onward, the flickering lights stung at her eyes and in an attempt to relieve some tension she rubbed at the closed lids with the back of her palms. _Tears? For the love of…_fighting back the warm liquid staining her face, she pounded the soles of her feet into the ground even faster, in a false hope of escaping the memories that started to flood her mind.

* * *

"Ne Soi?"

Lying on the grass in the vastness of the green hills above the first crook of the stream below, Soi turned to face the darker girl, whom in turn was staring at the clouds overhead with a peaceful expression on her impish face.

"Y-yes Yoruichi-san?"

That smile, that toothy grin which robbed her of her breath crept over the warm coffee hue of the seniors face before one golden orb lazy gazed at her, making her blush.

"I thought I told you to drop that…ah never mind."

Smiling to herself Yoruichi closed her eyes before rolling onto her side and curling into the small frame of the Chinese girl. Soi was not yet comfortable with the proximity, but Yoruichi pushed on, wanting to share this feeling of peacefulness that she found when alone with her. She was blushing furiously, her eyes closed as she swallowed heavily at the warmth spreading across her body, the ecstasy of nubile flesh pressing against her own. _Let's stay here…no, that would just be selfish…my father wants me to follow in his footsteps…Soi…I…_

Sighing contently when she felt one of those small hands reach around her neck to brush the curls at the nape of her neck, Yoruichi buried her face in the girl's small firm chest, taking in the smell of her _sandalwood and vanilla…so warm._

"You know…"

The friction against her chest made the smaller of the two's breathing become ragged, a moan escaping her lips as she tried in vain to hide her desire for more contact…as well as her fear at the possibility of such things, Yoruichi on the other hand found it more than amusing that she had such an profound effect on her companion, not wishing for the innocent bantering to stop, since it made her feel wanted and more importantly, loved. Kissing the exposed flesh of Soi's chest she smiled when she felt the rush of air to the girl's lungs, lifting her body, pressing in more firmly against her.

"…I could use a cushion like this more often…still too much clothing though."

"YOURICHI!"

Soi obviously more than just a little embarrassed turned her face away before huffing and lacing her fingers through her hair the gentle ministrations of her hands lulling the older of the two to sleep, realizing this, Soi sighed, content in a sense that the teasing would stop…for now.

"Beautiful…almost like an angel…" lifting one brow she thought for a second that the description did not do the now peacefully sleeping form draped, almost casually over her too much justice in her mind. "…no, like a goddess." she whispered before closing her eyes and joining her counterpart in slumber a content smile on her lips as her fingers remained twined in the smoothness of those short violet locks.

* * *

Kuukaku sighed laboriously as she waited inside the small shop a block away from the parlor, waiting for the cue of human traffic to move along _How long does it take to serve curry anyway? Damn it…I forgot my jacket…_Something caught her eye since the curry seemed to be in the process of being imported from India, her eyes had started to wonder around the interior of the sand-colored entrance of the fragrant deli. On her right-hand side a flicker of movement, barely noticeable had flared up enough curiosity for her to move toward the large glass window, for closer inspection the familiarity grew into a gut feeling and she walked to the glass briskly, _black hair and a cut up white shirt, bound hair…Soi? _

Laughing to herself, Kuukaku stepped out of the corner deli and rested her hand against the cool glass, spreading her palm before leaning curiously against the aluminum and glass surface.

"Miss me that much?"

Soi smiled it seemed almost sarcastically, painfully as her eyes were tinged pink and slightly swollen. _Had she been crying?_ Reaching an arm out to the shorter of the two, she was met with the petite frame against her chest, sighing when she felt that normally rigid posture relax in her arms while continuing to run a hand through and over Soi's hair. She was not shaking, not responding verbally - only clinging onto her, breathing deeply while renewed tears ran down her face. _Something's seriously not right…_pain shot through her at the sight of the girl in this state, Soi never cried without a reason, not even when she had injured herself in class once, her thumb hanging my a thread.

"C'mon, you ain't stayin' alone tonight…"

* * *

The low lights emitting from the entrance seemed to float in mid air…the presence of the large brick building was overwhelming even at night and Yoruichi had to stop herself from lifting her gaze as customer's walked past her, in case they should notice her bruised face.

"Miss Shihoin!"

Flinching at the sound of her last name, she turned around slowly, finding Tatsuki staring back at her with more than just a look of surprise on her face…somehow she looked like, _like she is smirking at me_.

"Yes?"

"Sir Uruhara said he will be out for the night…and that the paperwork is done and waiting in your office."

The smirk grew visible as Yoruichi winced when she pressed down on the swollen flesh accidentally, her defensive self kicking into automatic at the sight of the all too knowing glint in the girl's eyes.

"What's so fucking funny eh?"

Turning on a heel she marched forward, letting her hair fall loose to cover her face, ignoring the mass of people as she turned to take the stairs to her suite. _This cannot get out of hand…_ touching the swollen lump once more she smiled to herself as she turned to climb another set of stairs _god, she was so beautiful…_Tatsuki stood in silence, stunned slightly by the ferocity of the darker woman while smiling to herself at the thought of Soi pummeling her.

"So she hit you huh? Thought she might..."

* * *

"Gin…you're late." The silhouette revealed itself to the night, white seemingly fine hair hung in a disorderly fashion over a long jaw line and sparkling crimson eyes. An eerie grin was it seemed almost pasted onto its owner's lanky frame, adding to the sinister look in the glow of the moon.

"Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean t'a make ya wait…"

There was a shift in the large chair, a hand clutching at the armrest before revealing the profile of an almost classically handsome faced man, hair smoothly combed to one side and a pair of large rimmed glasses framing soft brown eyes.

"…Sousuke."

* * *

oh and thank you for all your kind words...I really do appreciate it _bows_


	10. there are no right answers

yeah, it has been a little while, so without further ado...

* * *

Kuukaku sat in silence, watching the petite girl sleep soundly, almost lost in a death-like slumber. Her eyes shifted irritably over the landscape which made her hands tremble in anger, there were few things which brought this feeling out in her, this feeling of utter uselessness. She had spent the majority of her life defending her younger brother, beating sense into him so that he could be a stronger, more aware man…and yet, she could not protect the one thing she loved more than she could measure. She remembered how Kaien sat and stared at his wife, not saying a word just smiling contently as he basked in her energy, feeding off of her like a child listening to a story with glittering eyes.

"_Kaien"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_How do you know that you l-lo…love someone?"_

_She had felt awkward asking him something so obviously trivial, but he was strong and brave and wise beyond his years – he had to know the answer to such things right? He gave her a thoughtful look, scrunching his eyebrows together before closing his eyes and smiling._

"_Oh? And who is the lucky bastard then?"_

_She blushed against her will, feeling the heat radiating off of her face before punching the ground and glaring at him, which only made the situation more humorous._

"_Ya bastard I'm not asking it like that! Argh! Never mind…."_

_A large hand slapped over the top of her head playfully before ruffling her wild, unbound hair._

"_Kuukaku…don't ask me questions you know the answer to." _

_At that he turned his attention back to the gentle smile of the woman he had promised himself to, before rising to his feet and walking over to her with a peaceful expression on his face._

"Fuck…Soi...what happened to you?"

Almost painfully the answer surfaced in her mind and yet she knew it would be nothing more than a cruel twist of fate should this of happened. _That goddamned woman better not have…_a small grunt escaped her lips as she thought of Yoruichi and the possibility of what a run-in with her would entail. The answer would elude her she knew, if she stayed here any longer, for Soi in all her physically and mentally giving nature had an awful tendency to bury her wounds so deep within herself that it almost seemed absurd to ask about them. _Guess I'll have to hear it from her then._ Tucking the curled up sleeping form in gently under the layers of blanket and duvet after brushing the hair from Soi's face, Kuukaku grabbed her keys and left in search of answers. _It ain't gonna solve itself...

* * *

_

"So? Did you find anything of use then?"

Taking the small cup slowly into his hands, Aizen took off his glasses before closing his eyes to drink the lukewarm tea. His guest however knew pleasantries such as this were scarce since his first assistant had gone missing and proceeded to explore the large room. No one had asked where the girl had disappeared to or why he was not searching for her and yet he kept that photo prominent on his desk - locked in a warm embrace under the nearby sakura trees, no sign of malice behind his eyes.

"That bitch is back…y'know, Shihoin-sama's little princess."

Waiting for a reaction, Gin cocked his head to the side slightly, smiling when he saw a slight hesitance in the normally calm façade of the man. Then a smile crept over those placid features, something had to be done obviously and the plan would have to be carried out in his vision.

"Oh? Well, she loves trouble doesn't she? Say Gin, you feel like welcoming her?"

Wordlessly the lanky frame left the room, leaving a smiling counterpart turning his chair back towards the large window overlooking the lake while tracing the ear of the delicate cup in his hand.

"Hope you like it rough…Yoruichi."

* * *

"Shit…it looks like I've grown a second head…on my face."

Standing in the extravagant bathroom of her suite, Yoruichi had managed to find some muscle relaxing cream and applied it carefully to the bulge on her face. _She really knows how to pack a punch…or a slap. _Staring silently at her reflection the sudden buzzing of her cell phone brought her back to reality as she visibly jumped and jogged to the bedroom to rummage through the pile of clothing in search of the small device.

"Hello?"

"Oh is this Yoruichi?" The slightly gruff voice on the receiving end sounded eerily familiar, it was not Kisuke playing a prank though, and if he were drunk his voice would have been more high-pitched.

"Who am I speaking to?"

There was a small pause before the reflection in the mirrored panel of the closet caught her eye, a shadow on the balcony had shifted, crept inside the room without a sound, turning to face the tall guise a sharp pain shot through her skull…the last thing running through her mind was the distinct smell of aftershave and a strong hand pressed against her back.

* * *

"Look, I know...something happened…just…just let me talk to her okay?"

It had taken every ounce of self control not to run through the entrance of the resort and up the stairs which led to the penthouse suite that held the answers to her frustration. Tatsuki was not to be found at this hour and the docile looking woman behind the reception counter was starting to add to her already short fuse.

"Goddamn…listen…" glancing at the name tag above the woman's left breast, Kuukaku sighed and took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Nemu. I know you're only doing your job 'kay kid? But seriously, can't ya let me pass?"

Looking at the counter then the list next to the security button she contemplated the probability of letting the woman pass. It would be unwise to risk not letting her sign in at the very least, should she create a stir, which looked highly likely with her eyes as sharp as razors and wild hair.

"Well, if you'd care to sign the register…"

"Sure…just give it to me."

After hurriedly scribbling the time and date as well as the needed details the Shiba woman almost threw the pen back at the receptionist who was now wearing a satisfied grin on her face. _Fucking waste of my time_ Taking two stairs at a time in her hasty stride she inhaled sharply as she reached the heavy metal door with it's oversized doorknob, before frantically searching through her jeans for the swipe-card to let her pass through. Almost dropping the small plastic device a few times, she successfully after three times of trying to pass it through the slot flung, open the door and stomped through the narrow hall and into the bedroom. What she found though, stomped on all her hopes of resolving the issue she came here for in the first place.

"Y-y-yoruichi?! Oi!"

Blood had spilled over the expensive carpet tainting it a rich dark texture, Yoruichi lay on her stomach, her eyes wide open in obvious shock and her breath coming out in small irregular pants. Grabbing the phone on the dressing table across the splayed out body Kuukaku dialed the first number that came to her mind.

"I need an ambulance! Y-yes, Shiba Kuukaku...Shihoin resort – hurry!"

* * *


	11. to draw the line

for the more technical of you reading this, i'm putting an A/N at the bottom. Otherwise, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Morphine stat!"

"Lift her…gently, gently…"

Kuukaku watched in horror as Yoruichi's body shook when the needle slipped through her skin, she had always hated going to the nurse at school, even in their senior year, acting like a small child when prompted to rest in the infirmary. The nurse was a blond man with rigidly spiked hair, a lanky frame and a long jaw to Kuukaku's eye he had a cold appearance. Knowing she had little in the way to offer with helping she watched intently as he bent down and pulled the lower half of Yoruichi onto the stretcher in an almost casual fashion.

"H-hey! Be gentle with her would ya!"

He glanced at her with a look of contempt before turning his attention back to treating the wound on Yoruichi's back. It did not look deep enough to have pierced her lungs and since her breathing was starting to stabilize the lids of her eyes going limp when the painkiller finished circulating through her bloodstream and lulled her nerves to go numb.

"IV, medical tape, needle…hold her neck to the side…a little more…okay…let's move her to the ambulance. Uhm…would you care to accompany us?"

Kuukaku had been watching as the assortment of needles and sachet's which were being plugged into the limp frame of the normally strong and composed form who did not look like Yoruichi at all that she only stared blankly at the other nurse, a frail young man with dark hair and a timid expression who moved towards her when she had not responded to the other's question. _Hanatarou…Yamada…_

"Please, come with us…"

"Shiba…Kuukaku…"

His pale face lit up before turning back to help the other man guide the trolley through towards the door, being careful not to knock any objects with the clumsy wheels of the steel contraption.

"This way Shiba-san."

The ride to the hospital had only proven more horrific as a sachet of blood was now added to the small pipes that flooded into Yoruichi's body through the connective plaster and needle attached to her neck. Kuukaku closed her eyes and put her hands over her face, she felt ashamed for thinking that she could beat some sense into the woman now; looking at her was painful enough in this state…_even if they did meet, I can't keep this up…or I'll lose both of them.

* * *

_

Soi had woken up with the constant vibrating of her phone on the bedside table, sighing and pulling the covers over her head she turned to reach for Kuukaku, but only found cold bed sheets for company. Sitting up, she reached for the phone and fumbled to answer when she saw the Shiba's name flashing on the LCD.

"H-hello…where are…"

"Soi…there's been an accident. Can you make it down to the hospital on Cross Grove?"

"W-what?! Did you get hurt?"

Panic set in at the thought of what might have happened on the way out _God, let her be okay…let.._

"I'm…fine…Yoruichi was…attacked."

Soi did not hear the rest of the sentence even as her hand gripped tighter around the small device, her jaw had gone slack and her tongue felt dry, unmoving and heavy, her breathing shallow and unsteady at the thought of that name. _Y-yoruichi…_

"Soi? You there?"

"Y-yeah. I'll be on my way in a minute."

"Good, I'll wait for you in reception."

* * *

"Ah Gin, looks like you had some fun."

Aizen had heard the shuffling of footsteps down the hallway from his study in the rather large mansion, moving towards the washing room and cursing at the obvious irritation which the garments brought the wearer. Gin had never been one to expose himself to excessive behavioral patterns or even adopt such things, but he diluted when around the seemingly innocent looking Aizen.

"Eh, gone an' got my shirt all messy…that bitch ain't as easy as she looks."

Stepping into the yellow light of the washroom Aizen gave a hearty laugh when he saw the bruise that ran from the base of the silver haired man's left ear onto his collarbone. Gently tilting the long jaw to the side with his thumb and index finger he smiled and turned his attention back to the shirt lying on the floor.

"You did not make the wound too deep now did you Gin? I'd hate to loose our pawn."

"I only did what ya asked."

"Good then the other pieces should fall in place soon."

* * *

The streetlamps fluttered past, static in the cold compartment of the train, looking more like lone fireflies than guiding lights. Her mind was still listening for the monster of her past to emerge and tell her that she was not worthy of striking Yoruichi, of touching the woman, but nothing could still the aching in her chest or the constant buzzing of thoughts which was now driving her to the brink of her sanity. Even when she walked down the crowded streets it seemed that the aching only grew heavier, almost transforming itself into an anchor which was starting to pull her into this ocean of uncertainty.

Kuukaku stood waiting despite protests from the nurses manning the large reception desk to sit down and at the sight of Soi entering through the large automated sliding doors she felt like she could cry of happiness. Though Soi obviously did not share her feeling of dislike for hospitals it seemed as she looked up at her with a blank expression.

"S-soi…you didn't even put on a jacket, c'mon take a seat over here."

She had not paid attention to the cold before, but now while standing still in the large entrance her body began to shiver involuntarily. She felt Kuukaku's arms wrap around her and her gruff voice asking one of the irritated nurses for a blanket. _I should not have come here._

"Miss Fong?"

The small hands of Unohana seemed so warm in contrast to the building's cold atmosphere even as she stood still there was something familiar and comforting in seeing her face. Soi did not know how one could possess that kind of calm in the line of work which she obviously enjoyed, seeing so many lives lost per day and still teaching about it so cheerfully was…admirable. She did not however trust her voice just yet and Kuukaku, sensing this, stood to speak to her.

"Good evening doctor, is she stabilized now?"

Unohana's gaze did not shift from Soi as she spoke, clutching the patient report to her side as it hung limply from her arm.

"Yes, but I have a request."

This time, Soi did look up to meet the gaze of the calmness which almost brought her to tears when she saw the expression the woman was wearing – sadness, pity and somewhere behind the darkness a bit of hope.

"I'd like for you to follow me Soi…would you do that?"

Kuukaku closed her eyes she knew that the only person Yoruichi would call out to would be her; the only person she trusted above herself. She did not feel angered or jealous and this surprised her, but she had to remain strong for Soi, looking down into uncertain eyes she smiled and reached out to brush a hand gently through her hair.

"Go on, I'll wait for you…for as long as you want."

A weak smile replaced the scorn on her features and she stood, handing the blanket to Kuukaku before turning to Unohana and the emergency hall's entrance.

* * *

A/N: I know that morphine is normally given to people in serious situations ie. drug overdose or serious car accidents, but it is also given to people who have suffered severe blood loss or possible internal damage to numb the muscles. Valium and other 'lower' level anesthetics are also applicable, but not as long lasting. Hence the usage...hope that clears up any questions (if there were any concerning that). 


	12. tempted to sway

I just wish to thank a certain someone for kicking me in the shin and bringing some focus back to my writing…you know who you are :D well, without further ado…on this Friday the 13th X3

* * *

She was not sure why she was busy perusing the flickering lights and shadow behind this frame who had been teaching her of death and birth for the past year, but there was an urgency in her movements an almost possessed gait with which she trotted on behind her. Soi had entered the small room, following Unohana's back, shadows dancing behind her on the cold linoleum floors which reeked of death and disinfectant. In truth she did not mind the smell or the atmosphere here much; no, that was not what was bothering her at this moment in time - the cause of her panic lying at the end of this small hallway which led to the stabilized patients. _Why did I come here?_ Fighting off the thrill that ran down her spine at being able to see Yoruchi – really being able to just sit and stare at her without those lazy golden eyes staring into her, making her squirm at their intensity which she knew was being reflected in her own steady gaze. _I shouldn't' have come…_ For the briefest of seconds she cocked her head to the side and glanced back, thinking of how strong this longing had become, it felt heavy burning in the pit of her stomach, like a long suppressed scream which had grown into something more than just want – it became her reason for breathing.

"Through here Soi."

As soon as she entered the room, Unohana's gentle hand guiding her to the drawn curtains she could feel her heart tugging in her chest – panic coating her palms in a thin film of sweat. _She's in pain…that's why they closed it…god, I'm not ready…_With one graceful slide, Unohana parted the turquoise curtains, revealing a variety of sachets and pipes, creating the image of a spider's web. Yoruichi was barely recognizable, except for the mop of violet which was spread over the cushion. Her face was filled with tubing; small pipes running up into her nose, supplying the limp frame with oxygen, a sachet of blood flowing into her neck and next to that another sachet filled with what looked like OxyContin. The other woman must have sensed her unrest with the amount of chemicals attached to the unmoving frame, for she lifted the sachet with the clear liquid giving it a once over before turning towards Soi with a smile on her face, trying to comfort her.

"It is extremely weak in comparison to what they treated her with on the scene, but then again one must never assume that nerve damage did not take place. Soi, she might not be quite herself when she wakes up…"

Soi was very much aware of what this type of painkiller did to people, mood swings sometimes violent outbursts would follow or even, a worst case scenario – respiratory depression. She also knew that the reason she was called here was most likely because Yoruichi had called out to _her_ during the operation or before she was too comatose to recognize her surroundings. _Dear god…Buddha…anyone…don't ask me… _

"…will you stay with her?"

For a moment all she could do was stare at the floor, taking in the surroundings; the almost too perfect curtains and linoleum floors which seemed to bounce off the yellow fluorescent light supplied. Kuukaku would wait, wait tirelessly and in the instant she thought of her a pain shot through her – she would have to tell her that she cannot leave just yet, that she is too scared to go, to leave Yoruichi like this, to leave her ever again. Keeping her eyes to the floor, Soi bit her lip and shifted her weight onto her left side before whispering.

"I'll stay."

"Thank you."

Once Unohana disappeared from the room, there was only one other patient in the hall and he seemed to be in much worse shape than Yoruichi, his bandaged arms and face and the distinct smell emitting from him as she passed him by to retrieve a chair confirmed it – a burn victim. Sighing softly she took the awkwardly shaped object and moved towards Yoruichi's bedside.

* * *

Kuukaku sat silently, satisfying the nurses who in the first place tried to calm her, it did cross her mind to call Kisuke and tell him about what happened, but she did not have the energy to even shift the blanket back over her shoulder which had slipped slightly as she sat down.

"Shiba-san?"

Looking up from her hands Kuukaku stood almost mechanically to meet the gaze of Unohana Retsu, concern clearly displayed in her eyes.

"Y-yes Unohana-san?"

"Drop the formality please…"

A small smile played on her lips and Kuukaku's stern features quipped into a sneer, she was not in the mood to be spoon-fed information about in how much pain Yoruichi is and how long a recovery could take, she wanted to know how Soi was holding up, just that and nothing else, not at this moment. Unohana seemed to understand this, for her hands folded over each other in a silent gesture of respect and defense, that soft smile disappearing as quickly as her posture did.

"Soi has asked me to inform you that she'll stay for quite a while…and that…you can leave without her."

There was a heavy silence as all Kuukaku could do was stare at the woman, this woman who had been guiding Soi for the past year…_her_ Soi…she could not believe the coldness with which these words were spoken, the utter unsentimental quality her voice carried. _Like she is made of ice…_with Soi she could at least see the anger or pain in her eyes, but this woman, Unohana's eyes were placid as they always were. Shock must have been apparent on her features Kuukaku thought for a second before she turned her gaze from the smaller woman and held out the blanket which barely covered her only a few seconds ago. Wordlessly she nodded and walked towards and through the large dividing doors and onto the cold streets, Unohana had caught but a glimpse of the raw emotion displayed on the woman's face and in all honesty it was…heartbreaking, she had to shield herself from it even as she watched the retreating frame the vision of her strong back and wild hair..

"This could be troublesome."

* * *

Yoruichi's eyes felt heavier than usual, her tongue like cardboard, stuck to the roof of her mouth. She tried to open them, but even in this state of confusion she could not find herself to panic at her immobility; her limbs felt light and hollow, still, unmoving. Darkness swallowed her once more as an eerily familiar smell lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Soi was still apprehensive to sitting down, pacing back and forth between the chair and the resting form of the woman who to this day still brings unease to her, albeit somewhat welcome. _No…you've waited almost five years for this…god it looks painful…I hope the painkiller is strong enough. _Leaning into the static frame Soi could feel her breath catch in her throat, her hands tremble slightly and her eyes close almost instantaneously. _This is Yoruichi's smell, her warmth the gentle rise and fall of her chest _Daring now to bring her hand towards the woman's face she traced the outlines of cheekbones, eyes and that sharp nose, reveling in the softness of the skin beneath her fingers, her palms as she placed both on either side of the darker woman's face and closed her eyes.

"It really has been a while hasn't it…Yoruichi?"

_

* * *

_

Fire was burning behind her eyes _I lost…didn't I? I lost to a comatose princess…God, I'm pathetic! A laughing stock! _Kuukaku's feet were stomping the ground angrily, angry at herself more than anything, angry for being emotional about this. She knew Soi was loyal, loyal beyond belief and yet, yet that feeling in the pit of her stomach, that burning ache of failure to be the one – the only one _no, she's not yours to take…she's her own person…you always said that…liar! You're a fucking miserable liar Kuukaku…fuck it! _She could feel the tears begin to well up behind her eyes, feel the choking in her throat, but she fought it, pushed it down even thought her hands were trembling, her arms frozen against her sides. She was so lost in her emotional battle that she did not notice a mop of black spiky hair approaching or a warm hand gripping her arm tightly.

"Hey…wait…"

The words came out in barely a whisper and when she had turned, ready to strike, her eyes widened at the sight of a very determined looking Tatsuki standing her ground.

"…Kuukaku…you look like…shit."

"Oh fuck off kid…"

She did not trust herself to respond, yet the comment came out almost effortlessly, her defenses in high gear at the sight of someone, who some might have thought a relative due to her appearance, seeing right through her. She let her hands rest at her sides, this girl, this young woman who knew Soi through their long walks, who made Soi come home in the early morning hours with a smile on her face…sometimes staying for breakfast, was obviously just as worried about her, but for completely different reasons…it seemed.

"What is it? Ya got sumthin' to say?"

"Yeah I do…what's wrong with you? Isn't Soi still at the hospital?"

Eyes widening at the question, Kuukaku averted Tatsuki's eyes and looked over her left shoulder _it's getting light already…must be late…wait, how did… _

"Ya been followin' me eh?"

* * *


	13. in a whisper

Phew! it has been quite some time...so without further ado...

* * *

"So what if I have? You got a problem with that?" 

Kuukaku was taken slightly aback by the sheer determination in the young woman's eyes, something she's only seen in Soi's and it was painful enough as it was to just think of what might happen if she _stop it! For godsakes! You're acting like a schoolgirl pining over her first crush…_her breathing was slowing per second, an awkward sense of calm and confusion settling into her psyche.

"Yeah…I do."

Tatsuki knew that many people have tried to keep the steely gaze of the tall Shiba woman and that just as many have failed, but somewhere behind the arrogance she knew there had to be a weak point _Focus, she has to crack sometime…just find it. _

"You gonna do something about it then?"

At the retort the eldest Shiba daughter sneered at the woman with renewed ferocity _you're asking for it aren't ya? Goddamnit kid…_

"Look kid, I'm not Soi okay? So just go take a walk with someone else. Besides, they ain't letting anyone see the princess except her. Now if you understand, go home and rest."

Turning without waiting for another smart remark, Kuukaku started in the direction of her apartment, half wishing that the girl would say something to keep her there, keep her close to the hospital, close to Soi. She was pulled from her musings when she heard footsteps joining her at her left, a heavy sigh escaping the lips of the tarmac crunching shoes owner.

"I'll walk with you…just…just to make sure you go home."

Kuukaku could not help but smile a little at the obvious sentimentality of her, even with her tough exterior Tatsuki was just as weak as she was _what a pair of pathetic knights we are. _Laughing softly she turned her gaze to the spiky haired girl who was looking at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Stay the night…well the morning…ya look like ya could use some good coffee."

* * *

Yoruichi awoke slowly, almost painfully, her mind feeling akin to broken glass the pieces scattered across and over sand. Her mouth felt dry, her tongue like cardboard stuck to the roof of her mouth. She tried to move her head, tired to lift the heavier than usual part of her body and found no success, only a sharp pain down her back. 

"Geesus…ow."

Managing with great effort to pull herself into a semi-sitting position, Yoruichi adjusted her eyes to the light of her surroundings. Placing her hand against her neck, she felt the thick tubes attached to it _oh god no…I'm in the hospital…did I die and…_becoming suddenly aware of a weight on her thigh she peered down to inspect the source of the obstruction. Her back ached, felt hollow and the chill that ran down her spine at the cold air rushing to meet exposed flesh was not helping much in the way of providing comfort either. Finally reaching a semi-comfortable sitting position Yoruichi reached a hand to brush through the tangled mass of black hair, freezing instantaneously at the sight of Soi's neutral features as she slept. She could feel heat rise to her face at the sight of her, at the warmth of those small strong hands holding onto one of her own. She had not known why the action came so automatic, why her hand did not hesitate to touch those black locks, but in the fragile state her mind was in at the moment there was no way to shield herself from the emotions which rose to the surface as she continued to watch the hunched over form of Soi.

"Soi…how long have you been here?"

* * *

Kuukaku's hands were trembling still, but with what seemed little effort she managed to unlock both the steel security gate and front door. Sighing at the aroma of the container filled with coffee, she grinned at the kettle before filling it with water. 

"Black or with cream?"

Tatsuki rubbed her eyes with the back of her palm while stifling a yawn trying to remain in the realm of the conscience with all her might, though her mind was telling her otherwise. Kuukaku smiled down gently at the disorientated girl, watching her intently as she sat down on one of the small barstools linked to the kitchen counter.

"Black…and strong…and lots a' sugar…yeah."

Two spoons of heaped coffee fluttered into the old Italian-styled plunger, swirling around as the boiled water splashed against the edge of the glass container. A soft hissing sound emitted from the container when Kuukaku plopped it down in front of the sleep deprived form of Tatsuki, causing her to go a little cock-eyed in her observation of the black liquid.

"Smells awesome...can I?"

Gesturing to the handle which still needed to be pushed down, Kuukaku gave a nod of approval before releasing the round knob at the top of the stem.

"Just, do it slowly…otherwise ya be spoiling the damn coffee."

Smiling, Tatsuki reached forward and inched the filter downward while Kuukaku kicked her boots off and lit a cigarette, scrunching her nose slightly at the wisps of smoke which entered her nose when she took a drag.

"So…tell me the real reason ya followed me kid."

* * *

Yoruichi had tried to calm her breathing, her heartbeat at the very touch of Soi's skin against hers, her soft hair between her fingers. She could not hide the smile which crept slowly, effortlessly over her face when she inhaled the scent of Soi's hair on her fingertips. _I have waited so long. _Daring to brush a bit more vigorously now, she brought her fingers to the nape of that creamy neck, sighing contently when the soft warm skin emitted its pulse through the film of skin, into her. Patterns followed, long drawn out spirals, squares, suns and moons, until a small spasm and a turn of the head signaled semi-consciousness, groaning slightly Soi sighed and smiled, tilting her head towards the direction of the soft caresses. 

"Mmm…isn't it a bit early for foreplay…"

Yoruichi chuckled despite the obvious pain that shot through her neck and shoulders _some things do change for the better it seems._ But before she could answer the younger of the two spoke again, still through closed eyes.

"I told you…mmm…I'll have class soon…Kuukaku."

* * *

AN: well, i have been postponing a lot of my writing - in the process of enrolling at a metaphysics institute, but things are going smoothly and the next update will be done - sooner than you think! mwhahaha! 


	14. better left unsaid

And now...the next chaper!

* * *

_Kuu…kaku? Why would you…_The silence which had formed after the husky whisper was a heavy almost deafening spell, Yoruichi sat dumbfounded at what she had heard not sure if it was the cause of the drugs or just her mind wondering to the spiky-haired buxom woman. Soi stirred yet again and wrapped one hand around a calf while mumbling something incoherently, leaving Yoruichi with no answer and only more questions. She had to confirm it to be sure, had to know why she would whisper that name.

* * *

Tatsuki sprawled herself out over one of the large couches, her legs dangling limply from the edge of the armrest. She was exhausted and her feet hurt and yet despite the obvious physical tiredness her mind was still racing, taking in the smell of the room, the way the Shiba woman so casually handled herself, her body. Tatsuki knew she was staring, knew that there would be repercussions if she could not keep herself contained, but it was difficult thinking of ways to distract herself when Kuukaku had yawned and stretched leisurely her rear tensing and relaxing in her faded jeans. Tatsuki swallowed and focused her eyes to the ceiling before sighing and taking a large gulp of coffee.

"So…tell me the real reason ya followed me kid."

"I was curious…"

Kuukaku plopped down on the floor rubbing the back of her head in slow circles; somehow she had developed a small headache thanks to all the tension of the eve's events and it was beginning to affect her temperament.

"Oh really now…about what?"

Tatsuki laughed when Kuukaku coughed after taking a drag of her cigarette having inhaled too deeply and reached a hand out to pat her between the shoulders, sending shivers down her spine at the touch of the Shiba woman's skin against her own.

"Ugh, thanks…so what did ya want?"

Tatsuki froze, those piercing green eyes were focusing on her, burning into her, making her body feel like it had somehow caught fire, and maybe the smoke was really getting to her. _God Soi…how can you…how do you remain so calm around her?_ She felt naked, exposed under the steady gaze of green and that toothy grin; she imagined the warmth of that skin against her own, her own flesh melting into her, that tattooed arm flexing with each grasp or stroke. The intensity became too much to bear and with a flushed face, she tore her eyes from the Shiba's.

"I…I've heard so many things…so much about you that…I…I…"

Kuukaku had noticed the flushed face, that awkward trembling in her voice her arms twitching – _this was going to be difficult_.

"Tatsuki…look at me."

* * *

Unohana had finished her rounds; her body was limp and exhausted although one would not guess it as such from looking at her; her back perfectly straight, shoulders arched backwards and with a shy smile she walked down the halls. The elevator climbed steadily towards the 6th floor, lights flickering in through the large steel doors, yellow and green. Her office was located at the end of the hall on the left; a spacious room which she thought could have been put to better use as a small research laboratory. She did not notice a tall figure behind her or hear the door close while taking off the heavy jacket and loosening her hair. Jumping slightly at the sensation of warm breath washing over hear ear, a pair of warm strong arms wrapping around her waist she smiled and let the tall figure's face nuzzle her neck, moaning when teeth tugged at the sensitive skin.

"Isane…"

Responding only with a groan, the silver-haired woman rubbed her palms up against Unohana's sides, delighted at the effect she had on her when she felt the raven haired beauty arch and push her breasts forcibly into her hands. It amused Unohana sometimes, knowing this nature of the normally timid girl, her skilled hands, which were trembling the first time she touched her are now certain; her mouth trailing down onto her shoulders, licking the sensitive flesh while her hands worked swiftly at the buttons of the uniform, sliding underneath the thin material, fingers gently tracing the outline of rapidly hardening nipples.

"Retsu…I think we should leave…now…"

"Hmm, but the table…"

"..The door isn't locked."

"…makes it more exciting I would say."

"Hmm…but it's cold."

Chuckling under her breath, Unohana turned to face the taller woman and pushed her gently against the table, her eyes glowing mischievously.

"It won't be for long…"

* * *

Yoruichi had managed with great difficulty to maneuver herself onto her side, her hand not leaving the soft mesh of Soi's hair. Her eyes were heavy and it took every last effort to remain focused on the peaceful expression of Soi beside her.

"I...sorry...Soi…you must have...been worried."

Soi did not stir as she continued to lazily run her fingertips through her hair; did not sigh or snort or tried to strike her. It reminder her of times passed; while walking down to the stream or running through up the winding hiking paths before collapsing in a wild and unpracticed embrace, smiling peacefully, Yoruichi closed her eyes while listening to the gentle even breathing of Soi, her hand moving to hold the pale digits underneath hers. She had not wanted to meet the way they did and yet, that unrehearsed, unscripted almost fated passing by she had to admit, could not have come at a better time. She feared that Kuukaku had pushed her aside after the rushed explanation of her departure at the end of their senior year, but not unlike a guard, she had been there, replying to her messages and answering her calls. As tough and uncouth as the woman looked, there was a gentler side to her which most people would easily overlook after the initial combination of her stature and loud nature had taken up residence in their minds. _I must have been dreaming…

* * *

_

Timidly and uncharacteristically shy Tatsuki's gaze drifted over Kuukaku's face and finally settled on her eyes. She was taken aback when she felt something soft on her cheeks and realized with mild panic that the Shiba woman had placed her palms on either side of her face; they were softer than she had imagined, the smell of the other's skin an intoxicating fragrance as her eyes closed instantaneously while inhaling the potent scent. Kuukaku had watched, in awe at the gentleness which washed over the young woman's face, the vulnerability she displayed as they sat in this awkward silence, observing one another. Mimicking the actions of Tatsuki the Shiba woman closed her eyes and sighed.

Her hands traced the outlines of cheekbones, eyebrows, eyelids, lashes and down the bridge of her nose. Tatsuki was unbelievably soft and warm; it shocked Kuukaku slightly that this girl was so nervous, so delicate and feminine and yearning for her touch none the less.

"I love Soi…Tatsuki, even though you are particularly charming."

* * *


	15. turning point

well i did promise i'll be updating more often...hope it is somewhat enjoyable.

* * *

Kuukaku awoke with a start at the sound of a neighbor shouting pulling her from sleep and into the bright light of day. _Crap…too bright…_She stumbled as she rose to her feet, her head humming dizzily at the sudden movement. Sighing while pulling the curtains closed she smiled to herself at the accomplishment, deciding to return to her prior position, after casting the room to it's slightly darker hue of burgundy.

Tatsuki was snoring contently on the couch which she had not abandoned since their conversation, tears still visible in her eyes. She had lain with the girl, trying to soothe her as she cried silently, mumbling something about Ichigo and her childhood friend Inoue. She had listened, tried to decipher the strange cycle of speech, but between the sobs and the clutching at the side, her arm, Kuukaku had thought it wiser to not ask. Those brown eyes had only looked up into her gazed once after that, filled with regret and confusion – it surprised her somewhat that the normally composed girl was harboring such a heavy emotional burden. With a laborious sigh she stretched before lying down on the conjoined side of the chocolate brown couch, staring at Tatsuki's pale toes as they curled and stretched in slumber. She was about to drift back off to sleep when the shrill ringing of her cell phone summoned her presence, an anonymous number flashing on the small screen.

"Y-yeah?"

"O-oh Miss Shiba?"

"Who's this?"

"U-uhm my name is Isane, Kotetsu Isane…we met…"

"Oh yeah, Retsu's assistant right?"

"Yes. How soon can you be here at the hospital?"

Frowning at the panic in the woman's voice, Kuukaku experimentally pulled herself up into a sitting position, scanning the room for her shoes and cigarettes.

"I'll be right over."

* * *

Soi did not realize she had fallen asleep, did not feel the warmth of a familiar hand slowly creeping through her skin, into her very being. It was then however when she awoke that two unfocussed golden orbs stared down at her from a rather large pile of cushions. Her mouth felt dry, as if a million buds of cotton had been inserted into the cavern while she was in deep slumber. She gazed to her hand; the interlocked fingers, the familiarity of sweat and skin and the dark hue which held her captive for most of her adolescent life.

"Mornin'…Soi."

The husky tremor escaped Yoruichi's lips with more excitement that she had intended to and yet at the present moment she did not care for pretence, Soi was holding her hand, she was here, looking into her eyes and not running…it had been agonizing thinking of the small shy girl and not being able to reach out to her.

"H-hey."

Every bone in her body ached; Soi thought with a wry smile that she must have fallen asleep when the first rays of sun rushed through the thick glass to meet her. Her neck creaked uncomfortably and made a slight pop when she lowered her head to stretch the muscles of her shoulders and back. She had realized with mild shock that somehow during the early hours of morning her right hand had become entwined with Yoruichi's, although she was not sure if it was of her own accord or the other's. She squeezed the slightly swollen appendages before rubbing her eyes with the back of her free palm and smiled at the dazed expression on the darker woman's face, who returned the gentle squeeze albeit droopily.

"You look awful by the way Yoruichi…like you're about to pass on."

It took Yoruichi a short while to absorb the sentence, a large grin covering her previously solemn features after which she sighed and then yawned, smiling when Soi looked at her with large eyes filled with concern. She was feeling sleepy again, but there was a nagging feeling inside her about what the younger woman had whispered in her sleep and the peaceful grin her features had held while doing so.

"Yeah, I might be dying, but at least I don't have wet dreams…about some arrogant woman."

Crimson crept over Soi's face at the mention of what she had said, or could have said – which might not have been true. She remembered vaguely that in her sleep she had thought Kuukaku had brushed a hand gently through her hair, as she has done many nights when they were curled up on the couch or lying in bed. For this to be turned into some kind of perverseness…somehow it did not sit well with her that Yoruichi still had the ability to make her feel uncomfortable about things so obviously instinctive. Anger rose up inside her, anger for feeling ashamed, she had had enough of this, enough of being toyed with emotionally and Yoruichi was going to…to what? Laugh it off like she always does?

"She's not arrogant…"

Soi knew her face was red, she knew very well that she could not handle this situation calmly and yet, an urgency had risen within her to prove appoint to the dark skinned woman. One of her hands had clenched into a fist, it felt clammy, bonier than normal under the intense stare of those golden orbs.

"Oh…really? The Kuukaku I know-"

"YOU know absolutely nothing about her!"

Yoruichi had almost visibly curled back at the passionate display of protectiveness coming from the dark haired girl, she was not sure if she should press as to why the sudden declaration, until Soi continued without her asking in a more subdued tone.

"For your information, she is a loving person…when you left, without even a goodbye…ah God, just, just forget it…now is not the time for this."

Soi had watched the dazed expression on Yoruichi's face turn into one of anger, even in her drugged state the woman did not wish to feel like she had lost the upper hand and it made Soi's blood boil _Just find Isane and leave…crap…I knew I shouldn't have stayed._ Pulling her hand from the slackened grip of Yoruichi's, Soi stood staring into once more confused eyes.

"Yoruichi…I…just rest okay? I'll ask Kuukaku to call you or something."

Without waiting for an answer, Soi walked off, hands rummaging through her pockets in search of change for coffee and cigarettes and somehow…maybe even sanity.

* * *


	16. taking aim

the chaos ensues!

* * *

The hospital looked greyer than usual, small and unusually quiet. Kuukaku squinted at the harsh light which had since this morning not given her the chance to adjust to it. Her arms felt heavy as they rested at her sides, fingers numb and listless. She had run most of the way to the station, almost tripping over the steps as she ascended to the platform before clinging clumsily to the railing by the door's entrance. _Please Soi…wait…_

She had thrown on her jacket rather clumsily after the call and almost tossed the scrunched packet of cigarettes onto the sleeping form on the couch in her haste to get dressed. Her hand lingered in the younger woman's hair, brushing gently though the surprisingly thick, silky mesh. There was an incoherent mumble from the girl, a hand grabbing her leg, before it relaxed and fell to the edge of the sofa. Laughing at the protest of waking, Kuukaku smiled gingerly down at her. Tatsuki squinted with one eye open at the taller of the two before reality sunk in, her neck and shoulders creaking when she moved to sit upright. Her eyes felt puffy, nose blocked and lips dry.

"Hey…you can rest if ya want…I'm going to the hospital."

"How…how long have I been out?"

"Guess round three hours or so…ya still look tired, sleep some more…I'll be back in a while."

* * *

Unohana was not at the entrance waiting, neither was Soi, rather the one who came to greet her was none other than the small man who helped take Yoruichi into the ambulance only a day ago.

"You."

Hanataro stood, hands clutching nervously at the clipboard with the credentials of the patient which was now causing more trouble than necessary. He did not know whether to embrace the rugged looking woman or to run as fast as his legs could carry him in the opposite direction.

"Y-yes…Shiba-san, would you care to follow me?"

"Where is Soi?"

Hanataro was not sure if he would be able to give an answer to the question – Soi was smoking in the staff room, drinking coffee and looking somber. Unohana had dashed off with her uniform in a ruffled state and her hair unbound; looking more youthful than usual and headed towards the hall where Yoruichi lay screaming and demanding to see either Soi or the woman walking beside him, her eyes as stern as they were that night of the attack. _What the hell is going on here? And why did I have to fetch her?_

Isane sat, shifting her gaze between the girl and the door in uneasy and certainly calculating how long it would take for her to dash through the door unnoticed. She had thrown on her jeans in the haste when footsteps resounded down the hallway near Unohana's office and was grateful that she was off duty, since the initial shock of almost being caught in a compromising position with her superior was still very fresh in her memory. Soi was slurping the remains of her coffee, eyes staring unfocussed at the wall and even though she knew it had something to do with meeting Yoruichi, she did not dare to ask how or what. Instead she did the first thing that came to mind – offer comfort.

"S-soi? Do you want a refill for your coffee?"

_If looks could kill _was all the silver haired girl could think of and she was grateful that it was not possible, well, at least not for the small angry Chinese girl sitting opposite her. The death glare she had just received was not something she wished to revisit soon. Smiling while taking the cup from her she turned to exit, but was stopped by the voice behind her.

"Thanks…oh and Isane?"

"Y-yes?"

A smile crossed Soi's lips, one eyebrow arching in amusement as she leaned back against the wall and folded her hands into her lap.

"Your zip is open…by the way."

* * *

"Fucking let me go! Let me…let me…"

"She's entering hyperventilation…where is- doctor!"

Unohana shoved past the two male nurses, grabbing Yoruichi by the shoulders and forced her down onto the bed, securing her. She grabbed the oxygen mask on the side of the bed and clamped it over the dark woman's mouth, pumping in air as fast as she could – she knew something like this might happen; she has seen it happen before, something similar to delayed shock.

"Doctor…do you need any-"

"No, she'll calm down in a minute."

Unohana observed Yoruichi, watched intently for the first sign of slack and when the other finally resumed breathing deeper and longer, no longer shaking, she brushed back the hair which had fallen into cat-like eyes and removed the mask, before instructing the two men behind her.

"Go assist Isane, both of you."

* * *

Hanataro walked up to the vending machine as soon as he spotted Isane and had to force himself not to run towards her in his joy to see her. Isane on the other hand almost dropped the steaming hot cup of coffee when her eye caught sight of the rugged hair and those piercing green eyes.

"Kuukaku…"

Her words barely a whisper at the knowledge of what would happen if the other saw Soi in this condition.

"Hey…where is Soi? I hate repeating myself…"

She threw Hanataro an accusing look, before turning her attention back to the tall silver-haired woman, her mouth carrying that toothy, sadistic grin in the hopes it would secure her a straight answer. Isane stood glued to the spot; feeling cornered into the whole situation and wished for a second that she could melt into a puddle and disappear into the cold linoleum floor. Her prayers where somewhat answered when she heard a man's voice call out to from behind her.

"Kotesu-san, we were sent to assist you, is there anything we can help you with?"

Smiling gratefully at the shorter blond man, Isane held out the coffee and instructed him to take it towards the smoking room at the end of the hallway and hand it to the short dark haired woman there. She turned to face the tall Shiba once more, this time with a bit more confidence in both her mannerisms and voice.

"Shiba-san, will you follow me please?"

One of the large florescent lights flickered sporadically above her head _a sign of an omen right? _and if the woman in front of her did not look so determined about her request, she would have refused it entirely. Unohana had paged Isane after she sent the assistants, asking her to bring Kuukaku to Yoruichi's bedside, knowing that with all the drugs pumped into the limp frame, she could not afford another hyperventilation.

"Yoruichi…if you have a relapse, press the button as soon as you feel your chest tighten."

Silence fell as the door of the hall swung open, Isane's shy face peaking around the curtain as if offering apology for the intrusion…then she heard it; that familiar clang of buckle and leather yielding to the shifting weight which they carried – Kuukaku was on the other side of the curtain and this night might change everything.

* * *

next update should be no later than wednesday - until then!


	17. silence is consent

a bit earlier than i estimated...here follows the next installment.

* * *

"_Shiba Kuukaku and Shihoin Yoruichi, please report to the counselor's office immediately. I repeat…"_

"_This is…all yar fucking fault Yoruichi."_

_One eye opened lazily into peer at the tall figure beside her; there were marks of dust and blood running across her left cheek, as if taunting her. She knew that there were dents of knuckles and possibly a scratch or two on her own face, but she refused to speak, refused to give the tall Shiba girl any sort of satisfaction for their summoning to the counselor's office. At the silence, Kuukaku grunted and spat some of the bloodstained saliva out an open window of the hallway, her face contorting into a sneer._

"_Wonder if we'll get suspended?"_

"_I doubt it."_

"_Hmph…should have knocked you out then I guess."_

"_Like you could…"

* * *

_

Kuukaku looked oddly pale and worn out, her hair squished flat on the one side of her usually fanned out mane, clothing rumpled and the bulky jacket she wore suddenly looked too large for her. Unohana stood perfectly still, eyes darting between the bed-confined Yoruichi and the unusually timid looking Kuukaku. She caught the shift Isane made, her hands instinctively reaching for the curtain trying in vain to hold on to it, probably as a mock security blanket.

"Isane."

"Y-yes?"

"Shall we go?"

Kuukaku looked perplexed, Yoruichi, calm and Isane frightened enough for all four of them combined. Unohana stepped forward, taking Isane's hand in her own and squeezed it gently, trying to reassure the tall woman that it would be best to move on.

"We'll give you two some time to talk, come Isane."

The morning light coated the room in a yellow hue, reflecting the stark white bedding and the bandages which stuck out against the measly piece of hospital clothing the dark woman was wearing. Kuukaku approached the bed, slowly, quietly the only sound audible in the large room the squeaking of her boots on the linoleum floor. Yoruichi watched her, her eyes never leaving her own, her features tense and unyielding – she gestured for Kuukaku to sit down on the bed, shifting her leg slightly to create more space.

* * *

"Soi?"

"Five more…minute…"

The petite girl twisted in her chair, hair falling over her face, into her still incoherently mumbling mouth. Isane had told Unohana that she wished to see if the small woman had received her coffee and was on her way home, Unohana though was still trying to get her uniform into a less suspicios state, only smiling at the simple request.

"Okay, I'll go change…be sure to send her home."

"Yes, I will."

Isane kneeled down in front of the sleeping form, gently shaking her by the shoulders in the hope that it would not result in a very grumpy Fong swearing at her, or even slapping her. There were some things you stayed away from, tried to steer clear of and an angry Soi Fong was one of them. Despite her appearance Isane knew that if she could choose to be attacked by either Kuukaku or her, she would choose the Shiba; simply since even though her temper is quite frightening in itself, her anger subsided pretty fast. She squeezed the tight muscle of the shorter woman's shoulder, surprised at the density of the muscle she found there. Tilting Soi's head into its original position she almost yelped and fell backwards in surprise when two dark orbs stared back at her, her hand still lingering on a cheek.

"First...you flash me your panties…and now...you're trying to take advantage of me? Never knew you were so bold Isane."

Her voice was gruff from dozing off, but it had the desired effect of embarrassment on the tall woman. She jolted backwards, hands clutched to her chest and her face a deep crimson. She struggled to find words for quite some time, only mumbling to the floor the blush not fading in the slightest.

"U-uhm…I-I just stopped by to say y-you can go home…w-we got you a taxi."

* * *

"You look terrible."

"Ya don't look to good ya'self."

Yoruichi had to smile despite her anger, trying to figure out Kuukaku was not simple and when she clammed up you could bribe, offer drinks and all sorts of temptations and still she would not budge. _Relax, breathe, breathe…don't get over excited, you can control this...don't show her your weak._

"Soi was here."

She scanned the features of the Shiba woman, searching for some hint of jealousy or surprise and found it in the shift of her eyes downward, her grin slacking slightly and one hand twitching.

"Is that why ya almost broke down the walls?"

There was a careful tone in her voice, a gentle probing…almost, for behind the soft display and carefully chosen words there was a dark edge; a sharp line of anger in the tensing of her body. She did not know why the memory had flooded her mind, why now, when she should be furious with the spiky haired woman. She could only feel slightly sorry for her and betrayed by the seriousness she always carried within her.

"Hey, remember that time we were called to the counselor's back in senior year?"

"W-what?"

"No really, think back…you couldn't even land a punch-"

"Bullshit! I got one in!"

"Psh idiot, as if you could move fast enough…"

"I'm telling ya I got one in! Ya cheek was bloated…"

"Yeah, perhaps, perhaps you did…Kuukaku…you're seeing Soi aren't you?"

Stunned at the sudden change in topic once more, Kuukaku sat staring at the darker woman, taking in her features in the now almost blinding light coming through the window; her face had turned into a mask, frozen it seemed, for not even one ounce of emotion was to be found in her eyes. It was best to be honest now, than regret anything later on.

"Yes."

"I see."

Kuukaku sighed, lifting herself off of the mattress, knowing fully well that dragging out this conversation would only cause pain for both of them, even as they stared at each other with angry eyes, she could not bring herself to say anything more on the matter. Yoruichi did not stir in the slightest, locking her gaze with Kuukaku's, there was one thing which she had to ask, had to know.

"How long?"

"Almost two years…it will be next spring."

Yoruichi shook her head form side to side, a bitter smile playing on her lips, those words uttered years ago ringing in her ears mockingly "_I'll have her before you" _she almost laughed at the thought at the reality which was now being shoved down her throat.

"You…you took her virginity…"

"…w-what?..."

* * *


	18. it's not all that easy

no...I'm _not_ smoking crack...I have insomnia...(shakily offers next chapter)

* * *

Yoruichi's eyes focused on the window frame, eyes narrowing to accommodate the rays of sunlight infiltrating the room, she could see Kuukaku's hands clench into fists, almost hear her scream inside her mind to demand an explanation…she did not scream however, only sat back down on the bed and let her shoulders slump forward.

"What do you mean Yoruichi…I never-"

Her eyes were wide with confusion, her voice barely a whisper and Yoruichi had to strain her self to hear what was being said.

"We were close, but I never…took her fully…"

"You're…lying…tell me you're…"

"Why would I?"

The Shihoin almost snorted, pushing herself not to get carried away emotionally, especially with the throbbing of the wound returning. Reaching for Kuukaku's hand she sighed, eyes widening at the feeling of the cold appendages. She had always loved those chunky fingers and wide palms, they seemed sturdier, more reliable than her own elongated limbs.

"Yoruichi…then?"

"I didn't want to, well no, I _wanted_ to, but I never did…"

"Was it too easy?"

She visibly winced at the question and Kuukaku did not miss the slight regret which flashed over her features. _You won't be completely lying if you said yes…_

"Yes."

The image began to take shape in her mind, albeit slowly all the little fractions that she had gathered shaped into one piece. Yoruichi on the other hand knew that that was only a half-truth, only an excuse for the actual reason she could not bring herself to be Soi's first.

"I'm an idiot."

"Kuukaku."

The Shiba woman laughed, a warm hearty laugh from the pit of her stomach and it seemed contagious, for a few seconds later Yoruichi joined in, causing her to cough, Kuukaku rubbing a slow circle on her back in an attempt to calm her. It was soothing and cold the uncouth woman's large hand still brought her the calm it always had. Leaning forward, Yoruichi nestled her face against Kuukaku's chest, her eyes closing as she listened to the steady heartbeat of the woman.

Kuukaku pulled away gradually, observing the other's features, trying to drag out that which remained unspoken.

"Get some rest…we'll talk later…can't be slapping ya when ya look like that."

She could only nod as she listened to the sound of Kuukaku's boots clinking down the hall she lay in and disappear behind the door, leaving her with only the memories of what caused the rift between her and the Chinese girl and the faint smell of smoke the Shiba left behind.

* * *

"Soi…I…"

"Yoruichi…we shouldn't…mmm…"

The evidence of her nervousness was there, in Soi's trembling stomach, that innocence which could be stolen away should that cloud swallow them both. Yoruichi was diligent in removing her shirt, her plain sports bra and yet, she could not push herself to go any further, just like that night under the stars by the river, it felt wrong to rob the girl of all that was good. She felt dirty for doing this, indescribably and horribly on edge every time they touched her, or curled up against her and she knew that this was not just because of the burning of the longing inside her which disappeared when Soi looked at her with that smoldering gaze; no it was because Soi trusted her. Trust was easy to break and the heart, no matter how much one tried to talk it down, shut it out, or smooth it away - did not easily forgive.

Yoruichi knew for certain that in this uncomfortable little bed they were lying on in the spare room she could easily remove the last barrier between them and kiss her, touch her were she is sacred and beautiful and cursed; cursed for falling for the likes of her. _If only you knew what I was thinking…Soi, I don't deserve to… _That sentence would maul in her mind, leaving her without rest some nights as the sound of their parents drowned out their panting, put a curtain over the lust which was slowly turning into something more…something potentially frightening.

"Y-yoruichi…please…don't stop…I didn't mean…"

"No…you're right…we should stop." _I don't want to lose you…not now…_

Soi laid perfectly still, her eyes glazed over from the euphoria of the affection bestowed upon her by that full mouth, those slender fingers, and those warm eyes. Pearl hands, fingers were stroking her back, her shoulders and they clamped around them, clutching at her mercilessly, afraid to let go. The heat between them was stifling, sweat making her stomach stick almost uncomfortably to the pale landscape of Soi's. She was about to pull away, about to leave when she felt those arms pull her closer, lips meeting hers in a desperate kiss.

"S-stay with me…just a little while…"

* * *

The taxi ride home was torturously slow, but Soi was grateful that Isane had walked with her to the car door, reassured by those dreamy eyes filled with empathy.

"Please go rest when you get there."

"I will."

The trees which lined the small incline at the base of the roadway leading to Kuukaku's apartment carried the sweet scent of lavender and pine trees – a comforting aroma which instantly made her muscles relax as she inhaled it. She was not however prepared to see a very tired Tasuki looking back at her after opening the front door.

"H-hey Soi."

"Hey…you stay over?"

The evidence was in the crumpled blanket on the sofa, cushion tucked into the nook of the conjoined couch, creating a comfortable makeshift bed. The spiky haired girl scratched her head in embarrassment at the surroundings, at her state of being.

"Y-yeah, I walked Kuukaku home and she insisted."

Soi smiled softly, knowing that it must have been an uphill battle when demanding to leave, without warning she walked past the girl and grabbed the blanket before curling up underneath it. Tatsuki stood stupefied for a good few seconds only able to stare at the small form curled up on the couch, her face covered halfway with the blanket to hide her mouth and nose.

Edging closer to the couch, Tatsuki sat down beside Soi, content in running her hand through the silky black hair. Soi mumbled and clutched the cushion, before tugging at the hem of the other girl's shirt, asking without speech for her to crawl under the blanket with her. There were a few mumbled curses and fighting over where limbs should be, but after that was settled, both of them sighed, Soi grinning sheepishly.

"You smell like cigarettes."

"Smoke room, Isane shoved me in there."

"I see."

"Let's sleep for a while; I'm kinda…kinda…tired."

* * *


	19. awakening

* * *

Soi had awakened slowly, almost cautiously when the aroma of smoke and coffee filled the space surrounding her. She had slept more peacefully than she had in a while and when she stretched, cupping a hand around the warm body beside her, fingers reaching around a breast her eyes popped open and she stared back at a open mouthed, drooling Tatsuki. 

"Ya seem well rested."

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand Soi sat upright and gave a weak smile before extending her hands to cup the mug Kuukaku offered her.

"Mmm…pity I had to wake up to…well…"

Kuukaku laughed then looked at the now snoring form of the girl she had watched crying only a few hours ago, sighing contently as she maneuvered under the sheet and shuffled in next to Soi for a kiss.

"Well, ya were sleeping so peacefully I thought I'd leave you there, besides, this girl's got an iron grip…wouldn't let you go no matter how many times I tried to peel her off ya."

Soi could only laugh when Tatsuki turned and swung an arm over her thigh protectively, mumbling something incoherently before returning to snoring.

* * *

"She looked miserable when I got here…so I thought I'd keep her company." 

"Yeah, seems this thing with the princess has gone n'got everyone upset."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, there was nothing left to say on the matter, yet so many questions which mauled over and over in Kuukaku's mind, her eyes focusing on her younger counterparts shoulders, which had slumped forward slightly at the mention of Yoruichi.

"I think she'll be fine…she never needed anyone to take care of her before."

Soi's eyes had narrowed as she said this, her icy tone of voice shooting though the Shiba like an electric shock; she had not heard that venomous edge in quite some time and knew very well that it would be unwise to push her for anymore on the subject.

"Nine lives…I swear that woman has 'em…I'll go get some breakfast."

"Let me walk with you…I doubt she'll wake up soon."

* * *

The air was still misty, filled with damp and small rays of sun; it was soothing, for it promised spring would be arriving soon. Soi could only blush when the warmth of Kuukaku's hand slid over and around her shoulder, before moving in behind the nape of her neck and caressing the length of it gently. Yoruichi had always been playful with touching, kissing and even sex…though she, no she would not speak of how much she had resented her for not letting her touch her intimately; as intimately as she had wanted to, therefore the dark skinned girl always seemed distant and somehow uninterested in her. Soi's eyes drifted to the profile of her lover, took in the spiky dark hair, that strong jaw and the limp cigarette which hung from it. She could stare at her for hours upon hours and always find something which posed her to question if she was really here, in this warm and intense touch. 

"I…love you…Kuukaku."

The words had flooded from her mouth without intending for them to do so and yet, when those green orbs had focused on her eyes, she was not regretful in the slightest. Kuukaku was slightly shocked at the gentleness in the Soi's eyes, a near complete nakedness which startled her for a few seconds, leaving her speechless, smiling down at the woman while slowly regaining her mental footing.

"I love you too Soi…and don't forget it."

Tatsuki had left, looking slightly more somber than usual; her hair in a state and her clothing crumpled to the point where one would have guessed she spent the evening on the street, or maybe sleeping under a bridge. Kuukaku had scolded her and tried to protest her leaving looking so cast asunder, but Soi had urged her jogging companion onwards, hoping she had caught the urgency in her tone.

"I'll see you tomorrow if I can get up."

Tasuki was perceptive enough to know that staying at the Shiba's apartment was not advisable and when Soi distracted the woman she took her chance and disappeared into the street, leaving nothing but silence as a witness to her departure.

* * *

"Argh! That kid looks like she gone an spent the night in a jungle." 

"She'll be fine probably going straight to Chizuru, let her take care of herself."

Kuukaku sighed and walked to close the front door, glancing over at Soi who was busying herself with removing the items Tatsuki had used for a makeshift bed the previous evening. Her neck became exposed as she leaned forward, her unbound hair spilling over pale shoulders. Kuukaku had been staring at her, taking in the slight curves of her petite shape; admiring the way she managed to keep herself so focused after the whole episode with the woman she knew she must surely in some way still care for. The rugged Shiba did not know when she had closed the gap between her and the girl, but she wrapped her arms around Soi, kissed the nape of her neck softly while inhaling the smell of her skin. She did not back away, only proceeded to take in with her mouth, her nose all that which she had thought – with a pain in her chest, which could have disappeared from her…she was not letting go, not yet, not after so long waiting and growing. Yes, she had grown, had shed some of her vulgarity and brute force while learning to love Soi and as far as she was concerned, this, this woman in her arms was all she needed now.

Soi had gasped, tightening her grip on the blanket she held in her hand as she felt the hot wetness of that slightly rough tongue slinking down her neck and onto a shoulder before lips closed around it sucking gently on the goose bump decorated flesh. Soi sighed as the taller of the two repeated the slow gentle process with the other shoulder, hands running over the Shiba woman's forearms as she felt fingers tracing the seam of her underwear. Smiling, she turned to envelope her lips around that silently begging mouth, pulling away almost regretfully, one finger tracing the outline of parted lips curled into a smile.

"Shower…then bed."

"Mmm."

Kuukaku only hummed and nodded in agreement before letting the Chinese woman lead her by the hand towards the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: the starting point for things to follow...maybe if like me you analyze more than is humanly healthy you can guess _what_ is to come...yes, that's all I wish to say oo 


	20. rain always came unexpectedly

this is just a filler for i felt like writing a little bit of smut if you do not wish to read it, skip to the next chapter please, thank you!

* * *

Rain always came unexpectedly here, Kuukaku sat on the edge of her bed, staring out the large window; flinching when a heavy bout of water shook the window frame. _Better have those looked at._ The sound of a faucet closing caught her attention and she listened for movement to continue, a content sigh filtered through into the large bedroom. The past few days had been torturous and even though it did not particularly push either of them to breaking point…it came darn close to doing so.

Soi, wrapped in a black towel robe stood leaning against the frame of the entrance of the room from the en-suite. Kuukaku's back was slumped slightly and she knew that this weeks events must have been more taxing for her than she imagined…it did not actually occur to her that the normally composed woman would be so fragile concerning the situation. _I'm selfish…forgive me._ At the realization she crawled over the large highly set mattress and wrapped her arms around her lover's shoulders, pressing her nose against the nape of that creamy neck.

"It's raining…"

A sly grin crept over the uncouth woman's features at the irony of Soi's observations.

"…thinking the same thing, going to be a cold night."

"Hmm, but you're warm…"

At the statement Kuukaku began to laugh, placing her hands over the smaller woman's to pull her closer against her. Soi stiffened at the roughness of Kuukaku's shoulders brushing over her chest; the friction causing her to inhale sharply when the pressure intensified with the Shiba woman curling against her. Instinctively she moved her mouth to the base of one of those slightly pointed ears and ran her tongue over it shakily, this time, Kuukaku stiffened. Her grip did not intensify on Soi's hands as her neck went slack to give the other woman more access; she could swear she heard Soi purr as her mouth moved to conquer the newly exposed skin.

Her wrists were pulled back, making her arch into the collarbones of the woman behind her while exposing her ample chest to the cool evening surrounding them. Soi's movements were gentler, more subtle than usual and it stirred a want in her that almost made her lose control over the impulse to turn around and take her. The soft touches and kisses stopped and all that could be heard was the soft sighs which escaped her lover's lips.

"Kuukaku, lie down…please."

She had to admit, Soi was never this shy or gentle when it came down to wanting her, but she considered it a blessing and tore herself away from the woman to loosen the sash of her robe before lying down on her back, curiously awaiting the next instruction or movement from the smaller woman. She did not wait long however, for those silver orbs burned with excitement at having her sprawled out for her to be devoured; Soi moved closer, sliding off the robe which covered her skin only a few moments ago to reveal inches of milk white skin, her nipples were hardening and her chest rose and fell uneasily Kuukaku noticed as she parted the opening of her robe. Soi's eyes widened as the soft light of the room colored the Shiba's woman's flesh; the freckles which were not visible to most that decorated her upper left thigh, her navel and the underside of her right breast, it had been quite some time since she could take in the landscape of her lover's body so intently.

"You're beautiful."

Kuukaku gaped open mouthed – this was not the reaction she expected, not the Soi which was always angry, always hunting down Yoruichi in her mind, probably stabbing her mentally for deserting her…she was with her and telling her that she mattered.

"Soi…"

Her ability to speak was taken from her by two soft lips meeting hers, covering her mouth and when she felt the slightly rough sensation of Soi's tongue enter her mouth her eyes met those intense orbs; the emotion in them was too much to absorb and she closed her eyes against it, wanting to submit to this slow sweet torture without analyzing her motives. She shuddered as she felt slender fingers trace the curve of hips and the dip of her abdomen, Soi's mouth moving from her jaw to the sloping of curve of her chest; brushing her mouth over the skin ghostly. Kuukaku flinched as goose bumps formed instinctively over her body, twisting her neck as she felt herself growing moist at the intensity of the affection bestowed upon her, she had to catapult her into moving faster, if only by a little bit.

"No…no touching…"

Her wrists were arrested promptly, causing her to arch backwards, nearly kicking out in desperation, Soi however did not flinch in the slightest; moving to straddle her hips and hold her down with a wide grin on her face.

"…calm down…I want to touch you…"

Kuukaku struggled to breathe – she was reeling; her eyes tried to focus, only finding those silver orbs calmly staring back at her; she relaxed, bringing her breathing back to a slightly more controlled pace. This seemed to satisfy the smaller of the two as she dipped her head down to kiss the fiery woman passionately, she knew Kuukaku was patient – to an extent and that she enjoyed taking charge of this sort of situation to bring mutual release, but it was different this night, she wanted to revive the mutual passion between them.

Using her index finger, she traced the lines bone underneath skin; ribs, collarbones, hips and the bridge of her nose. Moving on with a steady hand to continue tracing eyebrows, ears and the panting curves of lips; not feeling satisfied with just touching anymore Soi leaned forward and let her nose run along the slope of her neck, stopping at the pulse point to taste, to reach for the illusion of life hanging there by a simple thread. Her mouth enveloped the pulsating vein, but did not suck at it, rather let her mouth move with the frantic rhythm. Kuukaku moaned as she felt Soi lick the length of her neck and dug her fingernails into a cushion as Soi's tongue kept that slow steady pace around one of her breasts and then the other. Her breath hitched in her throat as the dark haired beauty moved to taste her sides, stopping just below each armpit to inhale the sharp smell of sweat forming at her ministrations – she had never been this aroused just by simple touching and it made her wish for it both to stop and continue all at once.

Soi moved down the tall woman's body, taking in as much of the creamy skin as she could; savoring the smooth texture of Kuukaku's stomach, inhaling the sweet scent of her already pooling arousal nearby. It made her shudder knowing how terrible and exhilarating this power was, how easily she could make the uncouth woman scream her name in ecstasy over and over, but it also gave her a reassurance that emotionally as well as physically there was a mutual loyalty. Lifting one leg she ran her palms down from a twitching ankle; Kuukaku's moans were driving her past the brink of thinking rationally, loud low drawls emitted from her mouth as Soi's fingers danced over her pubic bone and repeated the movement with the other leg. Satisfied, Soi moved towards her lover once more; kissing her slowly, thoroughly until the sweat above that rough mouth mingled with her own saliva.

The Shiba woman's eyes were filled with a pleading; a silent craving for this to end, for her to be in charge once more and it sent bolts of electricity down Soi's spine to see those strong arms flex while clawing into the cushion underneath her head. She knew the brash woman would deny it afterwards, but she enjoyed being dominated like this, it was evident in her clenched muscles, her loud panting and moans as with each movement she tried not to go over the edge. As sweet as the torture was, Soi was growing impatient to claim her and had to force herself not too move her mouth to fast over the slick landscape; Kuukaku's sweat, she though with a wry, smile tasted sweeter than her own, salty yet not overbearingly so. A silent scream penetrated the room as she took an already painfully hard nipple into her mouth, sucking on it harshly; using her teeth to secure it in her mouth without biting down too hard while her tongue circled the ruby nub, while she moved her fingers to caress the trembling surface of her lover's stomach, resting her palm down on the dark curls above her womanhood.

Curses escaped Kuukaku's mouth while trying to raise her hips for Soi to enter her, which Soi, of course evaded until she felt the Shiba was completely spent trying. Without warning she let two fingers run down the wet slit and bit down in surprise at the rough response of her lover as she finally managed to reach her goal; rocking helplessly against them, letting Soi fill her, bring her to release. Her calves ached as she arched her hips even higher and increased the rhythm she felt building within herself; Soi moved her mouth to cover hers, her tongue slashing roughly over her own and she could swear she was going to die from the friction of those pert breasts rubbing over her nipples, that strong slight thumb pressing into the base of her clit. The last thing she was aware of before her body clamped, froze deliciously for that one instant was her lover's gaze; an almost awestruck look of pure ardor with poured into her, from her, surrounded her. She could not speak, no words came from her mouth as her eyes closed and the name of the one who brought her such pleasure formed across her lips – yes, she definitely loved this side of the younger woman.


	21. as fog does

and now to continue with the story...

* * *

The cold weather which had settled in the previous day did not disappear and left a mist over the edge of the town - nearest to the mountain. It did not help to ease the feeling of dread settling itself in the pit of Kisuke's stomach either. He had gone to the hospital not long afterwards to fetch the dark skinned woman, berating her for not locking her doors and for being irresponsible, Yoruichi on the other hand did not enjoy the lecture much, as was to be expected. Her attitude had been awful from the get go; only giving a half hearted wave as a greeting when he entered through the wide glass doors of the hospital building.

"Oh shut up Kisuke…you're annoying, I'm fine alright? Just stop telling me what I should do."

Unohana stood in her surgery clothing, only having left a patient a few moments earlier to see the golden eyed beauty off.

"Thank you for coming to fetch her, it seems Shiba-san was a bit late this morning."

Kisuke laughed at this, imagining Kuukaku still sleeping and cursing when she awoke to realize that she had missed an appointment.

"I'm sure there is a good reason behind it all, she normally would be the first one to arrive in such situations."

With a small bow, Retsu excused herself and disappeared into the long hallway leading to the two identical elevators.

Yoruichi as defiant as ever reached for her luggage, but was cut off by Kisuke and only snorted when he lifted the bags from the chair on which it lay. There was a flicker of concern in his eyes and he knew that even though his efforts were mainly in vain, he could not help but feel betrayed for not being the one who was notified first.

"I only found out about all of this now! Seriously!"

"You were out after all weren't you?"

Sighing he opened the passenger door for her, offering his hand to use as support for her to enter and sit down. The gesture being ignored only spurred his anger; he would have to find the attackers and their motives fast, this was surely no incident and if they were not careful, it would be too late to do anything about it. He wanted to know why the sudden burst of interest was taken in the heir of the Shihoin resort…shaking his head slowly he unlocked the driver's side of the green sedan, dismissing it as paranoia on his part. _Aizen would not take such measures...or would he?_

* * *

Kuukaku yawned loudly, stretching her legs underneath the warmth of blankets; Soi was sleeping on her stomach, open mouthed and with a smile on her face. Leaning onto her side the Shiba woman brushed away a few stray strands of hair which threatened to enter Soi's mouth. A hand darted out to reach for her, taking a hold of her hip and patting it lightly before slackening and drooping over her side limply as one would do with a small child.

"Am I a baby now? Psh"

Leaning forward with a grin firmly planted across her face, she kissed the smaller woman's forehead and sat up to stretch the slightly stiff muscles of her shoulders and back. The rain which had pelted down last night had now made way for small rays of sun which colored the drifting clouds in an almost peach hue; it was a promise for a beautiful day. The previous night had also been quite eventful, Soi taking the lead in the bedroom was not an everyday occurrence, though she had to admit, it was a good change, a welcoming tide to their dynamic which had grown to quite a satisfying ordeal of sorts. She did not wish for it to end, least of all now, with all the drama surrounding a particularly finicky golden eyed woman. _Come to think of it…I promised her something didn't I? _Snapping out of her drowsy state Kuukaku eyed the led screen of her alarm clock, eyes widening at the realization of forgotten time…and the request which had been bestowed upon her the previous day in the hospital before leaving that small hall in which a seemingly weak impression of her high school friend sat. She had promised to pick her up and take her home as soon as she was released…at eleven am and four hours later she had only awakened to see the light of day.

"Oh shit! Shit…I needed to fetch Yoruichi…shit a' nobody gone a' called me either! Fuck!"

Stumbling from the entanglement of sheets and a mumbling Soi she dialed reception in hopes that the princess had not exploded and taken the whole town with her.

"Shihoin Resort, Arisawa Tatsuki speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ah hey kid, did that bastard Yoruichi arrive yet?"

Tatsuki blinked a few times, staring at the entrance where a very angry Uruhara Kisuke carried an assortment of bags behind her employer, who looked more refreshed than she had seen her in quite some time, there were slight bags under her eyes, but she seemed cheerful and her pace of walking more pronounced than her normal fast paced slinking.

"Morning Tatsuki"

Smiling she greeted the woman, waving an apologetic hand as her defense for not being able to speak; once she deemed it safe to speak she turned her attention back to the spiky haired woman on the other side of the phone line, keeping an eye on her manager's disappearing back down the hallway.

"Uruhara-san fetched her it seems."

Groaning, Kuuakaku ran a hand through her hair, relieved that Unohana took the incentive and called on Kisuke. Though the dark skinned woman would surely not forget such an insult, she though with a cocky grin; it was going to be more than just an uphill battle…they would have to talk it out sometime or the other. Soi was stirring in her sleep, turning onto her back while one arm slid from her stomach to limply dangle off the edge of the bed. _Just wait Yoruichi, just be patient…I'm sure there's a way to settle this. _

"Thanks…I'll stop by when she's settled in."

* * *


	22. in the beginning

yay an update!!

* * *

Behind the tired golden shine of those beautiful eyes lay a hidden burden of sadness, but mostly regret. She had been drinking with the Shiba woman in celebration of their graduation secretly hoping that the longing in the pit of her stomach would disappear along with her sobriety.

"Shut up Kuukaku."

There was a flicker of shock which rippled through the uncouth woman and she knew that underneath the pretense the Shihouin girl was spitting out, there was a darker undertow to the whole situation; she was not giving up until that was revealed to her.

"She'll hate you, you know…"

Yoruichi did not show any reaction to the statement, only gulped down another bowl filled with sake with her eyes shut tightly _please Kuukaku...stop _

"That's her problem…open another bottle…"

Arrogance was not something she was too proud of having herself, but it chilled the Shiba woman to the core to hear the tanned woman utter those words so effortlessly _doesn't she mean anything to you? _

"Fuck you! Seriously – fuck you Yoruichi! You think you're the shit…well guess what? You're just full of it!"

_There it is, that's you Kuukaku…c'mon, hit me, punch me…I'd like to see you try… _

"Then fucking _do_ something about it!"

In what seemed no more than a flash shadows tilted, sake spilled onto the smooth wooden surface and the sound of bone meeting the thin layer for flesh of a jaw thundered through the bedroom. Kuukaku craned her neck to reach beyond the pain of those sharp knuckles which were now stuck to the side of her face; she boiled inside, anger welled up and turned into growling as her hands slammed down on Yoruichi's arms. The latter's head nearly smashing itself against the hard surface; this did not satisfy the Shiba however _screw it, enough of this shit! _The impact of teeth digging into her skin pierced her, awakening her normally composed self and repressed anger - Yoruichi did not, after all like to be second best at anything; fighting was second nature to her, and it thrilled her more than anything money could buy. Both women being slightly drunk, did not realize that the battle for supremacy had resulted in the removing of clothing along the way in the shove and tumble and it was only when Kuukaku drew blood from tugging at the cocoa skin that the weight of their postures as well as partial nudity made her arms tremble; this was not an area she was all too familiar with, unlike the woman underneath her, who by the look in those angry golden eyes wanted her to respond.

A hearty chuckle escaped Yoruichi's lips at the panicked look in Kuukaku's eyes – she knew that she had been pining after her and yet, yet the thrill of being pinned to the ground by her, angry and unrestrained; that aggressiveness is what made her such a difficult one to tame – to leave. Angling her hips she hooked her legs behind the now reeling Shiba, pressing her ankles into the supple flesh of her rear; all the while keeping those intense green eyes focused on her own smiling ones.

"Well…what are you waiting for? This is what you brought me here for…right?"

* * *

"Ganju."

The younger Shiba sibling snapping his head immediately to meet the gaze of his sister bowed apologetically to his customer before approaching the slumped form of the woman.

"Y-yes sis?"

"What is she having done…the one with the braids?"

"U-uhm a piercing."

"I see…send her to me when you're done."

"B-but sis this ain't a-"

"Send her to me…I'm going for a smoke."

* * *

It was not a long wait however, as the clanking of steel against steel shimmered through the deep red arch of the entrance and onto the street to stand next to the leaning figure of the uncouth woman. One green eye peering at the pair of colorful sneakers which had made their way at a ninety degree angle next to her; Kuukaku let her gaze drift over the girl slowly, absorbing every detail her mind cared to remember about her before speaking. The ability to do so was curbed slightly when two steely silver eyes met with her own, that unmistakable head of black covering a seemingly always angry scowl.

"S-soi?"

Her eyes did not widen in the slightest, no she had been hoping it was not just a rumor that the infamous woman had indeed set up a tattoo parlor in the city; it didn't come as a big surprise to her that this would be her career of choice, since she had been working on Renji in their high school days.

"Shiba Kuukaku."

There was a slight trembling in her voice and while Soi berated herself for displaying weakness, Kuukaku's expression softened and a crooked grin crept over her face, eyes never leaving Soi's.

"You look good kid…did it hurt?"

This time, Soi's eyes did widen as she felt the warmth of the other woman's fingers trace her mouth, never touching the fresh piercing. Her eyes shifted to the concrete at her feet, she didn't want to tremble, did not want to show how much this simple touch was affecting her. Despite the fact that this woman was also a part of Yoruichi, she was very different; she did not carry that air of frivolousness and the presence she held in such proximity was an almost suffocating pressure which made Soi both frightened and thrilled all at once – she was, like herself one to challenge.

"No."

"I see."

* * *

After discussing body modifications for what seemed like hours, Kuukaku dismissed Ganju and turned her focus back to Soi once more, waving off the younger Shiba after having playfully head-locking him under an arm.

"Ya got ta be somewhere soon?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Good! Then ya joining me for a drink…c'mon let's get goin – there's a good sushi place just outside town."

Soi did not notice the hungry gaze which drifted over her small chest and the flat of her stomach, only turned to open the large aluminum and glass door and lit a cigarette as soon as the cold wind rippled past her and through the thin layer of clothing she wore to cover herself. Jumping slightly at the sudden warmth which covered her back and shoulders she looked up stupefied at the tall Shiba who had draped her oversized jacket over the petite frame.

"You'll catch a cold like that…Soi."

* * *

the next five chapters will be centred around Kuukaku and Soi's separate as well as combined history...in case there was mild confusion. 


	23. catalyst

and so the thread unravels...oh AN at the bottom - this chapter might be a little disturbing for some...later bit contains some smex.

* * *

Soi could no longer count the amount of sake she had drank, her jaw felt disjointed and a film of saliva was sealing off her tongue, making it difficult to taste the food which Kuukaku had ordered for them. There was a lazy grin on her face and she could not help but stare at the woman; her sharp features, those deep green eyes which never betrayed any insecurity stirring inside her and last but definitely not least her ample chest. _Oh god…no, no I'm drunk…I shouldn't…but..._

"Ya want some?"

Soi had the urge to ask _some of what, _but thankfully she repressed it, trying in slow deep breaths to regain her focus on the posed question. Kuukaku had noticed the conscious staring at her breasts and knew why she had agreed to the outing _this is ridiculous…she's just a kid…_

"N-no thanksh."

A loud chuckle escaped the Shiba's lips at the sound of Soi stuttering and slurring which in turn made the younger of the two furrow her eyebrows together albeit unfocussed and only half-heartedly before leaning forward and pushing the woman against the wall of the enclosed cubicle they sat in. Kuukaku's body did not respond as fast as she would have thought and in a moment she came to the conclusion that she had too much to drink herself. Soi's body was warm against her, her breasts rubbing impatiently against her side while she sloppily regained her footing.

"S-soi…mmmh."

Kuukaku's mouth was sliding against her own and Soi knew that this was not the way she had planned to discuss possible leads for Yoruichi, but as far as that matter was concerned she simply did not care anymore. Her inhibition disappeared along with the desire to be wanted, to be taken; Kuukaku's hands were in her hair, fingers sending waves of arousal through her as they danced over her scalp and onto her neck, her throat. Surprisingly, despite her rugged appearance Kuukaku's kisses were gentle, lingering and even through the haze of sake almost - endearing; giving Soi the reassurance to request entrance with her tongue. She had only kissed Yoruichi like this before and the tanned woman's movements though as sure as Kuukaku's seemed to be, did not give her this rush of power she felt when she finally probed the warm haven of her mouth.

Kuukaku inhaled the scent of Soi sharply, her nostrils twitching at the unexpected aroma of soap and shampoo…it wasn't sweet and did not carry a sharpness some women's perfume did, no it was a homely smell; the scent of clean skin and hair and fabric softener which gelled together with the syrupy warmth of sake to form the most intoxicating perfume yet. Soi's tongue was wider than she had imagined it to be, slipping clumsily over her own and spreading to swirl around and under the sensitive muscle. Kuukaku waited, patiently following the rhythmic wrestling of the younger woman's tongue and shifting lips before pulling away reluctantly – they were still in the restaurant and even though it had a reputation for being 'friendly' and secluded, she was not going to risk it.

"Quite frisky t'night aren't ya?"

And there it was, that perfuse shade of scarlet erupted in a manner of seconds over her face, her neck and ears; Kuukaku sat baffled, staring at the now fully pink Soi who only bit the side of her lip as a response. Or so she had thought, it was only when those smoldering dark eyes captured her gaze that she saw the hunger in them and it shone brighter than any other woman's she had seen – even Yoruichi's. Soi did not look away, did not back down in the slightest as the color faded slightly from her cheeks, leaving only her ears a bright red.

"Take me…with you…Kuukaku."

* * *

Limbs knocked violently against one another, moving in a drunken haze to rid the other of clothing; Kuukaku had not expected the girl to be this forward, this determined and yet she had hoped for years, wanting to reach out to her somehow. She had hastily disappeared from the table to pay the bill, returning only to grab Soi by the hand and lead her to a nearby hotel; Soi did not pay attention to the receptionist who seemed to know the Shiba woman quite well, did not pay attention to the lavish room she found herself in, no, this was not what she came here for; she wanted some sort of closure, to separate the past from the present and Kuukaku seemed to be the best catalyst for doing so. Soi's left knee collided with her right and in a loud train of cussing, they ended up on the high-set bed; Kuukaku trying to keep herself steadily positioned above the small frame of the Chinese woman.

Soi's mind was trying to comprehend, trying to maintain control of the wonderful assault of rough kisses which decorated her collarbones and neck. Kuukaku's skilled mouth moving to tease the hardened nub of one breast, circling it with her tongue without giving it too much stimuli while one had had moved underneath the soft cotton hem of her underwear; fingers tracing her womanhood. It was too late to turn back and without waiting for Soi to comply the intoxicated Shiba entered her; trying to maintain the slow rhythm Soi's hips set before adding another finger to the already throbbing core. Bringing her to release was the only thing on her mind; Soi's increasingly loud moans drowning any fear of acceptance she had before – this was just sex, after all, there was no love present, no need to make excuses, but while watching the normally distant girl dilute as she held on to that arm, the arm whose fingers were dancing inside her Kuukaku began to panic. Thrusting harder than before she watched as Soi's expression changed, watched as the girl became wild with desire, her body moving on its own accord to deepen the probing inside her.

"K-kuukaku…ha…ahn…uhnn…harder! Harder! Oh god! AH!"

She could feel herself surrender to the warmth of Soi pulsing around her, into her, reaching for her mouth to capture the screams she would have let out into the early morning sky with her lips, her tongue. Her body shook violently for what seemed an eternity, hips pushing and pulling the submerged hand and wrist along like a rag doll on a string; her mind felt perfectly clear, silent after all these years of searching and the burning sensation at the back of her throat was not painful in the slightest, neither was the throbbing of the piercing in the centre of her lower lip.

"Soi..."

As Kuukaku's hand traced her cheek, she could feel it forming – tears; she did want this, did want to be taken by the one person who could possibly become a cornerstone for her, yet there was a fear, a deep seated knowing in the pit of her stomach that she was a constant reminder of the one person she could not reach ever again. Kuukaku had seen it coming – she knew what Soi had come looking for after all, known that she would either leave when she was asleep or break down beforehand. Tears spilled from her eyes, long suppressed and warm in stark contrast to her already cold body. Kuukaku did not stir, did not remove her hand from its resting place on her cheek, only bent down and curled the smaller frame into her own; for more than anything, she felt like crying too.

* * *

AN: if there is any flaming to be done about the nature of the sex scene, please send me a pm; there is reason behind it (even though it seems absurd to some).


	24. mapping

Another chapter - I'm trying really hard to post once a week (seems to be working - so far ).

* * *

Morning crept in through the window of the Tuscan styled hotel room, bringing with it a rather loud knock on the door. The busboy listened for sounds of confirmation and almost opened the door – until he saw the "do not disturb" sign hanging crookedly from the door…he smiled, thinking that whomever fixed it there had done so either while drunk or in a very hasty manner; people who hired the premium suites were after all not strap for cash. _Probably some business man and his pick up… _Deciding to spite the couple he thought to be resting behind the door he shouted out one last time before moving on, knowing full well that the occupants of the room would probably only show themselves around mid day. 

"Good morning! Room service!"

Kuukaku's mind was spinning, eyes trying to focus on her surroundings as she became aware of a rather heavy object resting on her left side. Soi had fallen asleep with her head nestled against the curve of her neck; hands circling her waist and legs tangled together with the taller woman's like vines. She shifted, grumbling as she felt the soft warmth underneath her stir _wait…what? _Lifting her head from the inviting surface she could swear her heart just shot to her feet; Kuukaku's profile inches away from her face stared back at her; black hair spread wildly over the white cushion they were sharing, lips curled into a content smile. She wanted to lift herself more to better view the woman, to confirm for herself that this was not yet another illusion, but before she could an arm pulled her in against the creamy skin; she could feel the warmth rushing to her cheeks, Kuukaku's heartbeat; that slow soft thudding which pulsated into her.

"Uhn…five…more…"

"Morning."

Accompanied by a gentle kiss on her forehead the low rumbling of that still groggy voice quivered into her, through her; Soi closed her eyes and listened to the deep breaths which entered and left the Shiba's lungs – oddly enough she did not feel awkward lying here with the woman's fingers brushing through her hair and only mmhmed her response as that soft palm moved down to pet her shoulders.

"Are we ignoring _that?_"

"Mmmh."

"As you wish."

It was strange to hear the normally brash woman talks so softly, almost purring as her hand kept sweeping over her skin gingerly. Settling back into the embrace, Soi closed her eyes once again smiling when another kiss touched the top of her head, she felt peaceful again – and safe. Kuukaku smiled when a sigh escaped the Chinese girl's lips, fingers tracing lazy patterns against her side – she felt relieved at the fact that Soi did not desert her in her sleep and hoped to clear up any unnecessary baggage; hopefully things would look better after a few more hours rest.

* * *

Soi had left the room to shower with an almost casual air about her, not seeming perturbed in the slightest at the fact that they had committed something irreversibly changing; changing for both of them as the burden of not having Yoruichi in their midst to feed off had turned out not to be a necessity. They could feel without her, they were alive and could move on…this both scared and enthused the Shiba woman; she had meant for it to be casual, only sex and now…looking a the other woman as slits of wet jet black hair stuck to her equally damp skin, the graceful sway of her hips, her eyes which never left hers for long. She sat baffled at the frankness with which the petite woman spoke thinking that she was going to have to tiptoe around the subject of either breaking all ties or actually trying to form some sort of connection from scratch.

"I want to see you again…if you'll let me."

"W-what?"

Soi's eyes grew stern, pushing the point home with more than just words.

"I want to see you…again sometime…for a date."

"I heard ya…but ya sure? I mean-"

"I wouldn't be here still if I didn't mean it."

Soi watched the woman intently, her body language betrayed the pensive look on her face; she wanted this too – she wanted more. Her arms hung over the back of the chair, limply, fingers toying with the material's hem which edged against the wood. She wondered why the Shiba woman was so apprehensive about this, she had nothing to loose, after all.

"Soi…are ya pitying me? Because if ya are…I won't forgive ya."

"W-what? K-kuukaku…no…"

"Ya wanted to know why Yoruichi left – right?"

Kuukaku's eyes burned through her, into her and Soi could not shield herself against it, she felt vulnerable, very vulnerable, turning her gaze to the floor as the Shiba woman lit a cigarette.

"Soi, look, I thought ya wanted to…"

The look in the younger woman's eyes, the fear which shone in them, made her pause; normally such things would not concern her at all, but somehow she felt an urge tug at her to be gentle.

"Kuukaku…you don't have to…I…I don't care about Yoruichi anymore…just…"

Kuukaku knew she had cut too deep, maybe for both their sakes it was better to let go of the past, at least for now. Soi's features composed themselves into their neutral state as she spoke and it left a pain in her chest, a scar for she knew what it meant to put on a brave face. She stood and placed a palm down on a rigid shoulder, smiling down at the now confused woman. She would Soi come to her on her own accord – she wanted the girl to become stronger in her own way.

"Pop in at the parlor whenever ya want – we need a new trainee for piercing on the other side…it will pay the college bills a lot faster y'know…c'mon, let's get a cab."

* * *

"Sis you're late I'v-" 

"Mmmh, who's next?"

Ganju's eyes widened when he did not feel a knock against his skull, or heard a change in tone of his sister's voice…the most frightening thing of all though, were those eyes; they were smiling for the first time since Kaien had passed away. An almost childlike glee danced in them and her posture was more relaxed as well, arms hanging idly at her sides.

"Ganju? Who's next?"

"O-oh! Y-yes! That guy over there."

Watching in silence as the tall woman walked towards the scruffy looking man and shook his hand politely while making small talk, Ganju swore whoever replaced his sister was even scarier than the other one.

* * *


	25. the first step

the third last installment into the past

* * *

Soi was nervous, nervous beyond her own recognition; her body felt hollow and trembling, her mind was in a daze, sitting next to the source of all this tension, fidgeting with a loose thread of her jeans _it's just a date, that's all…she smells so good, even from over here, if only- _jumping visibly in her seat when Kuukaku had turned her way to observe the opposite side of the road she hid her face by staring out the window, pretending to be interested in the passing scenery. 

"You okay Soi? Been kinda quiet since we left town."

She was still focussing on ridding herself of the blush which had settled in a few seconds ago and with Kuukaku's warm hand, her fingers reaching to brush over the top of her palm, it was near impossible to calm herself. This only made the Shiba woman tense more, worrying that she had said something too pushy, that Soi did not want conversation, or worse; that she got car sick on long drives. _And I just took it for a valet._

"Do ya get car sick? I can pull over-"

But as suddenly as she had uttered the words, Soi had taken her hand, entwined their fingers and turned to her with a look of disapproval…blush still in tact.

"I'm fine, it's, it has just been a while since I-"

Eyes widening at the realisation of what she was trying to say she gave the Shiba woman a quick side glance before smiling to herself. _Been more than a while since you went on a date, actually Fong now hasn't it?_

"I'm just a bit…"

Seeing the younger of the two struggle; made her feel less worried about her own insecurity and with a hearty laugh she let go of the tension inside of her, grinning at the girl in the passenger seat.

"Nervous…you? I thought ya don't get nervous?"

"I don't! I'm not nervous!"

Huffing as she protested, she felt the car come to a halt and nearly jumped when a warm mouth enveloped her own, lips pushing gently, moving slowly over hers and tugging at her lower lip as they pulled away. She was shocked silent, inhaling sharply as she remembered to breathe while the warmth of Kuukaku's breath washed over her face, smelling of mints and tobacco.

"Neither am I."

* * *

The road which they were on previously had vanished and the winding trail snaking its way through the heart of the forest was beautiful to behold; Soi loved the sense of being isolated in these surroundings, for the peacefulness it lent her, that calm she found nowhere else. 

"Are we going hiking?"

Kuukaku only smiled and changed the position of her hands on the steering wheel, not giving anything away. _How do you hide like that? I can never read your thoughts._ The road wound yet again, this time up a ground path, climbing the long incline which seemed to have no end. They were quite a way from the city now, yet not too far away as the view from the rear-view mirror showed a brilliant flash of the ocean and small buildings, no larger than matchboxes. _Maybe I should panic…we're miles away from anything oooh._

The expression on Soi's face was priceless as the hill they had been crawling up with its various potholes and rocks had transformed into a small dip, and an almost valley-like scene lined with trees and a rather large lake.

"Do…do you normally come here?"

The car came to a halt once again and Soi, still perplexed as to how the rugged woman knew of such a serene place could not help but ask the obvious.

"Yeah. Sometimes, when it's really quiet ya can go all the way down to the south-end and fish."

Kuukaku smiled as she said this, her voice carrying a different air to its normal brashness and the image of the buxom woman holding a fishing rod made Soi burst out in a fit of not-so-successfully-suppressed giggles.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

"You…you and fishing…hehe…it's, it's…"

"Pah! Ya act like I don't do anything but make a racquet."

A playful smirk formed on the Shiba woman's face, Soi's laughter, her eyes sparkling with humour like that, it was something she had missed in the days passed.

* * *

The ride from the lake was quiet, filled with the satisfied sighs of shared content between the two of them. It was strange to Kuukaku that they seemed to understand one another so effortlessly, almost too effortlessly and she chided herself for letting something so small bother her. 

"So…"

Soi met Kuukaku's gaze, pulling herself away from the scenery once more.

"Yes?"

Indicating onto the freeway, Kuukaku steered the vehicle into the sharp bend, turning her attention back to the woman next to her as soon as she found a secure lane.

"Did ya think bout the offer yet? It could help a lot y'know…and we need someone on the piercing side…you are doing a course in anatomy aren't ya?"

Nodding, Soi looked at the road ahead; Kuukaku's driving was fast, but not reckless and oddly enough, she felt safe in the passenger seat, it felt like she belonged there. Pulling her thoughts from the realisation she looked to the woman beside her and gave a small smile of reassurance.

"I don't wish to work _for _you though."

"For me? I think ya got it all wrong, you won't be working for me, ya be working for Zaraki – he's a nice guy underneath that rough ya know."

"Z-z-zaraki Kempachi?!"

"Hmmn."

"He's insane! How could you employ someone like that?!"

"I told ya I don't run the piercing department…he does."

"I don't think I could stomach that."

Laughing as she turned onto the main road, Kuukaku smiled at the younger woman, noticing the tension radiating off her.

"Hey, normally Ganju would be in charge of that, but if that's what's bothering ya…"

"I'm just saying work and _this_ won't mix."

"So it's a no?"

"No."

"A yes then?"

A nod.

"Then come in tomorrow after class, Ganju will run you through most of the protocol and you'll be working with him on counter duty for a while…if that is okay with ya."

Kuukaku did not want to push the girl, but she knew that there was a definite interest in body modification and she wanted to offer her the platform to learn from; it was a tough business to get into and even worse when you were a woman.

"We'll see, Shiba Kuukaku."

* * *

yes i still breathe, love it when i write a couple of chappies then give them away like i never even put some effort in it - not ¬¬ 


	26. closer to

_Tomorrow it will be a year_, Soi sat facing the autoclave machine, her fingers pulling and pushing the latex gloves, enjoying the feeling of the expanding material suddenly snapping back onto her skin when she let go. She had been pondering when the right time would be to give the gift she had saved up for, she was sure Kuukaku would love it, even though it was small and practical it was something the Shiba woman would not discard at least.

"Punctual…as usual."

Smiling she leaned back into a tender embrace as two warm arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in the aroma of clean skin and shampoo.

"Late as usual…and you should be an example for your employees miss Shiba."

"So stern miss Fong."

She could feel the smile on the other woman's face as she kissed the nape of her neck, her grip intensifying around her body. Kuukaku's mouth lingered there, tracing the vertebrae which stuck out ever so slightly with her lips, slowly kissing the sensitive area, absorbing Soi to such an extent where she forgot about her surroundings. Her hands had started their journey up those slender arms, fingers massaging every inch of exposed flesh so generously offered, while pressing into the petite frame in front of her more firmly.

"Sis! Uh…never mind."

Ganju quickly turned his head at the sight of his sister doing _that _to the smaller woman who seemed just as enthralled in the ministrations to pay attention to her environment. _No restraint, not even one bit. _Shifting her focus from Soi, Kuukaku looked up, towards the source of interruption and found Ganju looking strangely uncomfortable, arms folded over one another across his chest.

"What?"

His eyes drifted back towards her, cautiously scanning the two bodies in their interlocked position before speaking.

"There is a guy here to see you…he says it's kinda urgent."

Kuukaku sighed, burying her face in the softness of Soi's hair before mumbling, "this better be fucking important", causing Soi's grip to intensify slightly on her arms at the rush of warm breath spilling over her ears. She gave the Shiba's arms a reassuring squeeze before turning her attention back to the autoclave machine.

"Go, it might be important."

Kuukaku sighed and loosened her grip on the younger woman, turning to face her brother, she had planned a peaceful evening at least and with a bit of luck things might work out for the better.

"Be ready to close at six."

"W-what?"

She didn't give Soi the opportunity to receive an answer as the tall woman slipped through the large glass doors and onto the street, pulling Ganju with her.

* * *

"Who is it Ganju? If it's that snot Renji then ya can tell him-"

"My, my, still as raucous as ever, Shiba-san."

Kuukaku froze mid-stance at the sound of that voice, her hand which was clutching Ganju had gone slack and hung at her side. _No, no it can't be._ But it was and oh how he looked just like the day he took the hands of Yoruichi and ran out of town to save face; to escape the fate of her family and his, for he did not care much for keeping up appearances anyway.

"Uruhara."

"Correct! Ara, but you look so shocked to see me, or is it the beard hmm?"

It took the normally brash woman a few moments to reach reality again as she took in the form of the blonde man before her; he had not changed much, his hair had grown a little and somehow he had become smaller in appearance, his eyes were still the same though, still brimming with that mischievous light.

"Ya bastard! Don't ya call?"

Grabbing the scruffy looking man by the shoulder Kuukaku pulled him towards her and urged Ganju to look after the store with a smile on her face; Uruhara was not a man who liked to waste time when there were things to do and my the look he gave her, it seemed there was quite a bit to do after all. They walked in silence, sharing grins and as they rounded the corner Kuukaku relaxed her grip on the blonde, but kept her arm draped over his shoulder.

"So where's your princess…Kisuke?"

"That's what I came to talk to _you_ about, actually."

"What d'ya mean?"

Kisuke turned his gaze towards the sky, looking thoughtful for a moment before answering. It troubled him that Yoruichi would do this, so suddenly, just after their arrival none the less.

"She went to her father, probably to discuss business, but I have not seen her since."

Kuukaku looked mortified; every muscle froze as Kisuke turned to face her after her arm left his shoulder. He knew that she had taken Soi Fong in, probably in more ways than one, but he never really dared ask.

"How long ago was this?"

"Three days."

"I see."

"She probably wanted some time to herself; you know what she's like."

"Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

The day passed slowly, silently creeping into the cold of night and the words which passed between her and Uruhara Kisuke made her stomach turn. Something happened to cause this and yet, they both knew that tying that woman down was an impossible task. The problem being of course that there was Soi, strong and beautiful Soi who's shell would crack if she knew that the Shihoin woman was parading around town.

"Its five thirty Kuukaku, what did you want to close so early for?"

Jumping slightly at the sound of Soi's voice, Kuukaku turned and grinned down at the equally surprised Chinese girl before holding out an arm. Smiling Soi moved towards the woman and pressed her face into the curve of a breast, sighing contently before closing her eyes. Kuukaku had been extremely busy the past week and things did not look like they were going to lighten up soon, but it was a good sign, a sign that financially the business was growing stronger. Not that it seemed to bother the spiky haired woman at all, but it helped put Soi's mind at ease for the most part – there was stability here, a stability which had been lacking for quite some time.

"We haven't had a decent dinner in a while ya know…ya wanna come over?"

"I would."

* * *

A/N: this chapter was sponsored by Hakutsuru Sake ©, a selection of choice painkillers, lucozade © and Marilyn Manson…yeah it sucks being sick. Don't do it…or at least try to prevent it, unlike me. 


	27. blurring the lines

_Peaks around corner –_ hey! Yeah, I moved, I got a new job, so I had to focus on all the little details of such things for a while. I do apologise for the looooong delay in the story, almost done though, sadly; we're back in the present time in this chapter btw, since the 5 chappie flashback is now complete.

Thank you for your patience

* * *

Kuukaku had awoken to the sound of a car horn sounding repetitively outside the complex; thinking it may be a taxi or someone's lift she twisted around in bed, careful not to bump into Soi while growing more iriitated by the sound. The sun had not coloured the sky yet, grey and navy peaking at her through the curtains.

"Crap! Fucking idiots."

Mumbling she stumbled to the window to get a better look at the disruptive soul and realized with a shock that it was Tatsuki; her eyes caught the flickering of the phone which should have been ringing on activation of the buzzer – the phone she took off the hook to let Soi and herself get some decent rest. It took Tatsuki a few seconds to notice her standing in the window and thankfully the honking of the car horn stopped. Her movements were hurried as she grabbed her nightrobe and made her way to the front door, through the gates and found herself staring the young atletic girl down.

"Kuukaku...I'm sorry...I didn't know...where else to go."

Wanting to turn her away instinctively the Shiba woman froze in her tracks when she saw the blood on her fists, trembling arms and slightly swollen lower lip and the restlessness in her movement. There was a slightly sour smell in the air and it all became clear - the younger woman had gotten horribly drunk and in her haze drove to the place which popped into her mind first.

"Fuck it kid…ya went an' got inta a fight eh?"

A silent nod her answer, Kuukaku motioned for Tatsuki to walk to the apartment and took care of parking the formally noisy vehicle. The spikey haired girl only made it to the living room however before her balance gave way and the warmth of white noise in her ears, her temples and her spine overtook her. Jerking awake at the sound of a loud thud, Soi looked around the room and in mild panic at not finding the tall figure beside her crept down the hall, peaking her head around the corner at the entrance to the living room. Kuukaku was there, dragging something seemingly heavy and swearing softly with every tug she managed to move the object.

"Kuukaku?"

"AH CHRIST!"

Dropping Tatsuki at the sound of Soi behind her Kuukaku winced when the girl's head lopped onto the floor with a resounding bang. Wide eyed she looked up to see Soi, perplexed at the sight of what she could make out to be a human form. Sighing relieved Kuukaku motioned for her to help with the now unconscious form at her feet.

"Oh my God, what happened to her?"

"Bar fight…I think."

"Kuukaku, its Tatsuki…bar fight? God what is that smell?"

"Seems like I know yer friend better than ya do – I'd seen her at _Dean's_ before gettin' a bit too rowdy. Got quite a dirty mouth when the drink talks. Think it's rum."

Soi looked down at the limp form as they placed her on the spare bed _why would she go there? It's all the way across town…and its reputation is not savoury at all._

"Well, best we can do for 'er is clean her face and hands an' let her get some rest."

"Yes."

* * *

"So fitting isn't it?"

Soi stood, petrified in front of the large entrance of the Shihoin estate with Kuukaku looking more sombre than usual at her side, her breathing slow and laborious; sighs accompanying her obviously less than friendly mood.

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

Slightly shocked at the realisation of noticing the tall woman tremble, Soi took one of the bulky palms in her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kuukaku did not stir however and it made her think that the real problem was not one of fear, but of anger.

"C'mon, Yoruichi is waiting for us, maybe she knows what the deal with Tatsuki is too."

Trying fiercely to smile after saying these words the Shiba woman moved forward, waiting for Soi to fall in step beside her as they entered the through the wooden front doors into the large reception of the resort. The Shihoin had called earlier, making small talk about her healing before turning serious; there was an unresolved issue at hand here, a thorn in her side, metaphorically and she wanted to know where she stood with the two key players in this game. She wanted to regain control – Kuukaku could hear it in her voice as she lathered on the words rich and slow over the small device, telling them to meet with her at the resort later. Preferably today, that is and she could tell Soi instantaneously fell back on the hatred she had built for the dark woman over the years, she could see it in her eyes and it frightened her. With emotions raging as they were, it was going to be difficult, she took the phone into her hand and switched off the speaker phone option; agreeing to arrange a meeting later.

She stood rooted to the floor, staring at Soi with a curios gaze, not willing to utter anything, only moving to hold the small frame in her arms, inhaling sharply the scent of the girl as she felt arms tighten around her waist, Soi's face pressing into her breast with a little more force. All she could think about however was the conversation shared with Yoruichi only a day earlier still fresh in her memory and she cursed internally for having put them both in this predicament.

"_Kuukaku, you don't have to explain it to me."_

"_But you and Soi have a history…"_

"_A family history yes th-"_

"_Don't try to bullshit me! I knew you slept with her…or at least you got damn close to it. She was in love with you! Probably…probably still is. Damn it! Yoruichi! Don't you feel anything? Anything at all?!" _

"_Sometimes…sometimes I wish I did."

* * *

_

Kisuke sat patiently in the lobby, looking cheerful as always even though his eyes gave away his playful demeanour, but Soi could not think of anything to say to the man who was the cause of many jealous fits in her short time with the dark beauty; she only nodded politely before looking towards Kuukaku for some indication as to what would happen next. In truth she was nervous beyond belief, her stomach had been running laps around her other intestines and the nauseous feeling after Kuukaku had told her where they were going, would not cease, but then there was the hatred, hatred she had forgotten she had locked away also pooling and rising inside of her. She closed her eyes and sighed, hoping that her body would obey her soon enough, as she listened to Kuukaku speak.

"Hey Kisuke."

"Hey."

* * *


	28. searching for answers

"You two look chirpy as always."

Kuukaku's face scrunched up in a semi defensive bearing while Soi merely stared ahead at the blonde man. _What an idiot…wait, I am the one who should be angry. _Placing her neutral expression a few shades darker, she met his well hidden eyes. They held no sarcasm as she had thought they would, rather they looked pitiful. Smiling and with a nod he gestured for the two women to follow him through the hallways and stopped at the door which kept the dark skinned woman. Gently he opened the door and held it for them to walk through. At that moment, with Kisuke in that slightly bent position, Kuukaku had an epiphany.

"Look, yar like tiny underwear all right, yeah, that's what ya remind me of! Always riding my ass and rubbing me the wrong way Kisuke."

Soi visibly darkened to crisp rouge at the mention of tiny underwear and the image of Kuukaku stuck in such a predicament. Unfortunately for her Kisuke had noticed this and snickered behind his fan, that fan she had nearly set alight one evening in a glorious haze of drunkenness…obviously caused by none other than Yorouchi herself. The Shiba woman cast her eyes towards the small Chinese girl and her eyebrows arched as she realized she had spoken rather brashly in front of company, a little habit Soi was not too fond of.

"Fufufufu ara Kuukaku it seems you may be in a predicament of sorts."

The tall woman only shot him a glare and returned her gaze to the shorter girl next to her. Taking a hand in hers she grinned apologetically and then quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed by her own idiocy at times.

"Uruhara…"

Silence fell instantaneously at the sound of that caramel voice, barely a whisper in the large room. Soi visibly paled and clutched at the hand holding hers, not realizing that they had arrived at the scene of the stabbing until then. Kisuke turned, closing his fan in one resounding snap and walking towards the large room devider situated in the centre of the room. He moved around it and the shadow cast onto the colorfully printed screen showed that he was re-arranging cushions and pulling a frail looking figure up to rest more comfortably on them. _Yoruichi…_

Kuukaku steeled her jaw, and pushed her shoulders back, glancing briefly at Soi she relaxed her hand and let go of the girl's. Soi watched, somewhat mortified as her lover seemed almost twice her height with that confident posture, slowly walking, no almost stalking towards the screen behind which the cause of her discomfort was resting.

Kuukaku stopped in her tacks, her shoulders drooping slightly at the sight of Yoruichi, her friend and former part time lover lying with her eyes half closed on a mountain of cushions under what seemed like two blankets. Her hair was in disarray and her body looked smaller than it had in quite some time. She looked at Kisuke in disbelief, not knowing if she should turn her stare to Soi, who at present had not moved from the spot she left at the door. Her voice came out slightly shakier than she had hoped for.

"Kiskue…wh-why is she like this?"

Yoruichi smiled lopsidedly and made a snorting noise, trying to laugh off the comment. She breathed deeply and spoke in that same haunting tone of voice which sent a chill down Soi's spine.

"I'm fine…just tired. You…you look like…a ghost. Kuu…kaku."

The blonde man took off his hat and looked at his friend with eyes filled with worry. He took a small container from the table and handed it to the Shiba woman, giving her a rueful smile.

"She needs to rest, the medication has, well, I would say some numbing effects."

Kuukaku gripped the container tightly in her hand and looked at Soi. Not caring if her voice carried down the hall with the intensity she spoke.

"Soi! We need to find this bastard and show him who he is fucking with. What do you say? Kisuke? Are you in too?"

The small woman nearly snapped to attention with the booming sound of Kuukaku's voice the aggression behind her voice, the way she held onto the medication in her hand and Uruhara's serious expression told her that there was more to this than the obvious exchange of old grudges. This was a war. And they were all somehow a part of it.

Tatsuki lay staring at the ceiling. She had been for what seemed like hours which in fact was merely twenty minutes. Her hands hurt. The fight was still fresh in her mind, like a disc stuck on repeat it just would not leave her to rest.

"_That bitch looked so scared when I took it to her."_

_Tatsuki knew her body had it's fill, but the combination of rum and tequila was working rather well in the dimly lit bar and no one dared bother her while wearing Kuukaku's leather jacket. It was a safety blanket in more ways than one and she was grateful for it._

_The tall man with the beady eyes walked towards her, he was talking more crap than she cared to listen to until he plopped himself down right in front of her and pulled on her sacred jacket._

"_Shiba are you? I don't recognize you though…thought it was only the two of them left…"_

"_Fuck off, I'm drinking." She had hoped that he would leave it at the statement and move on, but his silver hair moved into her line of vision, red eyes emerging from the fox like slants._

"_I…will fuck off when I want to…and you…are not a Shiba, though you may talk like one."_

Tatsuki turned in the bed, accidentally knocking Chizuru on the hip with her elbow, earning her a groan and a soft curse. She sighed with relief as she listened to the woman next to her start to breathe evenly once more. Counting the lines of the ceiling overhead she could not help but wonder who the man whom started the brawl was. She closed her eyes and balled her hands into a fist, hoping the following day would bring answers.


End file.
